Semblable opposés
by yamashita6
Summary: Quand Sasuke prend la tête de l'Akatsuki et que Naruto devient Hokage de Konoha...
1. résumé

Semblables opposés:

rated M

couples: Sasuke/Itachi, Sasori/Deidara, Naruto/Gaara, Naruto/Neji, Neji/Hinata, Kiba/Shino, Iruka/Kakashi, Temari/Shikamaru, Itachi/Sakura, Naruto/Sasuke (je crois que c'est tout mais j'ai peut-être oublié des couples secondaires dsl)

Résumé:

Après avoir tué Oroshimaru, Sasuke retrouve son frère. Mais, alors qu'il veut le tuer, Itachi lui raconte la véritable histoire du carnage de leur clan. Une fois réconciliés, ils tuent Madara Uchiwa et prennent la tête de l'Akatsuki.

À Konoha, Naruto devient le 6ème Hokage pour aider Tsunade à gérer les différents conflits.

Un combat acharné débute alors entre les deux rivaux d'enfance, totalement opposés et pourtant si semblables.


	2. prologue

**Prologue:**

**POV Sasuke**

Nous étions enfin face à face lui et moi. Malgré les années passées, ma haine était toujours aussi forte contre le meurtrier de mes parents. Seulement, à mon grand désarroi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cet homme était mon grand frère. Et même avec tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, je l'aimais encore avec cette admiration que j'avais pour lui avant qu'il ne devienne un nukenin.

Nos Sharingans déclenchés, mes yeux noirs et rouges s'enfonçaient dans les siens. Grand frère... pourquoi?

Mes poings se serrèrent jusqu'au sang, mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je me mis en position de combat. Et là, alors que j'allais me lancer pour accomplir mon destin, Itachi prit la parole:

« Je sais que tu me hais petit frère. Mais avant de m'affronter, j'aimerai que tu m'écoute. Je ne te demande ni de me croire, ni de me faire confiance. Seulement de m'écouter. Veux-tu entendre la vérité Sasuke? »

Et je l'avais écouté. Il m'expliqua sa peur et sa souffrance face à un clan qui mettait tant de responsabilités sur ses frêles épaules. Il raconta sa rencontre avec un de nos ancêtres, Madara Uchiwa. Il m'expliqua alors comment cet homme qui en apparence semblait si honnête et se brave, l'avait manipulé. Il me raconta l'horreur qu'il avait vécut en se réveillant face au cadavre de son meilleur ami. Puis il m'expliqua comment celui qui était devenu son maître l'avait obligé à l'aider dans le massacre de leur clan.

Sa voix était grave mais douce, posé et pourtant si douloureuse. Une douceur incroyable passa dans ses yeux quand il me dit ne pas avoir put me tuer.

Tout au long de son récit, nous nous étions assis l'un face à l'autre pour être installé plus confortablement. Quand sa voix cessa, des larmes honteuses transpercèrent mes yeux et tombèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

Itachi s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras puissants. Il me dit:

« C'est finis petit frère. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. En tuant Oroshimaru, tu m'a prouvé que tu étais fort. On se vengera, je te le promet. Tu me suis? Veux-tu continuer cette aventure avec moi? »

D'une voix timide mais déterminée je lui répondit que j'acceptais. Son étreinte se resserra encore. Et je ne comptais pas en sortir de sitôt.

**Je sais que le prologue est assez court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue ^^.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré qu'il n'y ai ni action ni yaoi dans ce chapitre. **

**L'histoire se met en place.**

**À bientôt.**

**Yamashita**


	3. annonce

**ESCUSEZ-MOI !!!**

Je m'excuse car je risque d'avoir beaucoup de retard pour mes fictions.

Je vous explique:

la semaine prochaine je part au ski (pas d'ordi)

ensuite, reprise des cours

Week-end: je pars avec le théâtre tout le week donc je ne pourrais pas écrire

Préparation du bac blanc (je vais avoir plein de boulot!!)

trois jours à Paris pour les Olympiades de Chimie

Bac Blanc

Féria !!!!

Mais comme après c'est les vacances, je rattraperais mes fictions.

Pour le moment, (avant de partir au ski) je m'avance sur mes fictions.

Donc voilà, ne m'en voulait pas si je ne suis pas dans les temps ^^

à bientôt !!


	4. chapitre 1

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Mystère: Tu n'est pas le/la seul(e) à me dire que tu n'aimes pas le Ita/saku. Comme ce n'est pas un couple que j'aime spécialement, je pense qu'il ne sera que temporaire. Ce sera peut-être pareil pour le Neji/hinata. Peut-être qu'il y aura alors un Ita/neji sur la fin. Mais rien n'est sur! On verra XD**

**Marions: Contente que ma fic te plaise! Ne t'inquiète pas, Itachi survivra jusqu'à la fin XD.**

**J'ai vu que le Ita/Saku ne te plait pas non plus (regarde en haut pour la réponse ^^). Tu aime le Ita/Neji ?? J'ai vu aussi que tu n'aime pas le Naru/Neji. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne vas pas durer. C'est pareil pour le Naru/Gaara. Mais pour l'évolution des couples secondaires, je ne sais pas encore exactement qui finira avec qui. On verra au fil de l'histoire ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 1:**

**POV Naruto**

Le bruit ne s'arrêtait pas... jamais. Je regardais d'un œil las les préparatifs pour mon investiture. J'avais craqué... encore. Je ne pouvais vraiment rien lui refuser à ma Bachan! Tsunade a voulu faire de moi un Hokage. Étrangement, ce rêve d'enfant je ne le faisais plus depuis longtemps. Après avoir vu les morts, les blessés... après avoir perdu Sasuke, mon meilleur ami... je ne souhaitais plus du tout devenir Hokage. Mais Tsunade m'a demandé de suivre les traces de mon père. Et j'ai finalement accepté. Peut-être uniquement pour avoir une raison de vivre.

Et donc, j'étais là, assis sur ce siège en rondin. Je regardais toutes ses personnes courir à gauche, à droite. Je savais que tous mes amis seraient là, ils me l'avaient assez dit pour que j'en doute. Mais la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, mon rival, mon frère, n'était pas présent. Et ce vide me pesait sur le cœur. D'autant plus que je n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Nous avions retrouvé les cadavres d'Oroshimaru et de ses sbires. Mais aucune trace du brun ténébreux. Et cela guère après que je laisse enfin tombé les recherches, que je me résonne à le laisser mener la vie qu'il souhaite. Puis, j'ai accepté le poste de 6ème Hokage.

Je montre mon amusement aux personnes qui m'entourent et qui courent dans tous les sens pour préparer la remise de ma fonction. Mais intérieurement, je suis vide. Kyubi m'envoie des ondes de chaleur pour me soutenir mais il sait que ça ne servira à rien. Parce que je ne suis rien sans mon rival et que Sasuke ne sera pas là ce soir.

D'un coup, toutes les têtes se tournent vers l'entrée et la mienne suit le mouvement. Des salutations respectueuses et chaleureuses accueillent le Kazekage. Le beau rouquin vient vers moi. Gaara se penche vers moi pour me parler discrètement. Il sait ce que je pense, il est mon meilleur ami après tout. C'est lui qui me soutient depuis le départ de Sasuke. C'est encore lui qui m'a poussé à réaliser mon ancien rêve, celui de devenir Hokage. Il me dit qu'il faut que je me détende, qu'il va s'occuper de moi. Je sais ce que cela veux dire. Je vais avoir mal au cul se soir, mais je ne penserai plus au beau brun.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

La fête a commencé il y a une heure. Je suis maintenant le 6ème Hokage. En face de moi, Tsunade aborde un sourire fier et me couve d'un regard maternel. À mes côté, Gaara a sa main posé sur ma cuisse. Il m'a épuisé. C'est toujours lui le seme. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. De tous les hommes de ma génération, je suis le plus petit et le plus mince. Ça me rend super efféminé. J'aime pas trop mon physique mais je dois avouer qu'il est très pratique pour les combats. La majorité de mes techniques nécessitent une vitesse surprenante, ce que mon corps permet. Et comme je suis efféminé et, je dois l'avouer, assez beau, je suis assez couru.

Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Neji qui est de l'autre côté de la salle. Il me fait un sourire charmeur et, pour le remettre à sa place, je me tourne vers Gaara pour lui faire un magnifique sourire. Je sais qu'il a la haine. Il a des vues sur moi depuis plusieurs mois. Heureusement, il n'a jamais changé de comportement avec moi. On dirait pas comme ça, mais je l'adore ce type. On est très proche mais je ne peux pas répondre à ses avances car j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

Avec Gaara, c'est pas pareil. Il est aussi amoureux de son côté. C'est juste physique entre nous. Et puis, j'ai peur que Neji se croit amoureux de moi pour garder le moral ou pour se donner quelque chose à croire. Son oncle a décidé de le marier à Hinata pour qu'il devienne l'héritier de la famille Hyuga. Cette nouvelle a été un coup dur pour eux.

« Naruto, tu vas bien? »

« Oui merci Gaara. »

« C'est bientôt finit. Après on pourra partir. Tu reste avec moi ce soir? »

« Oui bien sur. J'ai un gros besoin d'affection là! »

Gaara rigola doucement. Je souris amusé. Le roux a beaucoup changé depuis notre première rencontre. Nos mains se cherchèrent sous la table et s'enlacèrent. On aurait pu penser qu'on s'aimait profondément mais en fait, ce n'est qu'une profonde amitié.

Comme Gaara l'avait prévu, la soirée prit fin deux heures après. On rentra ensemble dans mon appartement de fonction. À peine sommes-nous entrés que le Kazekage se jeta sur moi. S'embrassant passionnément, nous tombâmes ensembles sur le canapé.

Gaara me déshabilla entièrement puis descendit le long de mon corps. Il me fit une fellation divine qui me laissa flageolant. Puis il s'assit dos au canapé. Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il attendait, je sortit son sexe dressé pour m'empaler dessus.

Ce fut comme toujours terrible. Épuisés, nous nous endormîmes enlacés au milieu du salon.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Le lendemain, j'accompagnais Gaara à la sortie du village avec tout le défilé diplomatique. Nos mains se touchèrent une dernière fois. Impensable en effet que nous nous laissions aller aux effusions habituelles. Et puis, nous avions eu notre lot de câlins avant de sortir de mon appart.

Avant de se détourner de moi, il me chuchota à l'oreille:

« Neji ne m'a pas l'air bien. Occupe-toi de lui avant son mariage. »

Après avoir jeté un regard au brun, j'acquiesçais à mon amant. Un dernier sourire puis il s'en alla. Temari lâcha enfin Shikamaru et, après la promesse qu'elle reviendrait vite, elle partit à la suite de son frère.

Avec les autres, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'Ichiraku. Nous étions tous assis autour d'une seule table et voir tous ces couples ensembles fût un coup pour mon moral. Un peu plus loin, Ino était collée à Choji. Lee et Tenten ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Shino et Kiba se faisaient des sourires tendres.... et à mes côtés Neji et Hinata se regardaient gênés. Le brun était nettement plus grand que moi. Il était toujours très mince mais sa carrure restait impressionnante.

Pris d'une impression soudaine, je posais ma main sur sa cuisse et fis de longs mouvements de vas et viens. Neji me regarda interrogatif. Oui, j'allais essayer avec lui. Même s'il ne me ferait pas oublier Sasuke, lui penserait au moins à son futur mariage. Je pouvais bien rendre ce service à un de mes plus proches amis.

« Passe-moi le sel stp. »

Je tendis la salière à un Shikamaru toujours morose qui se détourna, puis je fis un sourire pleins de promesse à celui qui serait d'ici-peu mon futur amant. Sous la table, la main de Neji emprisonna la mienne.

**PS: désolée pour mon retard et, je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais je commence déjà la suite! À bientôt. Yamashita**


	5. Chapitre 2

Comme je suis vraiment très très très désolée de mon retard, j'ai mis pleins de lemons dans ce chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère!

**Chapitre 2:**

**POV Sasuke**

« Qu'il est beau quand il a les cheveux mouillés! »

Voilà ma pensée en ce moment, alors que mon frère sortait à peine de la salle de bain. Il portait un peignoir blanc ce qui faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux noirs. Un sillon d'eau coulait de ses cheveux, traçant une route le long de son dos. J'en bavais. Vous vous direz peut être que c'est une honte de fantasmer sur son frère. Mais c'est que, voyez-vous, il est l'homme de ma vie. Il m'a obsédé toutes ses années alors que je cherchais à le retrouver pour le tuer, et il m'obsédait toujours. Je rêvais de son corps contre le mien et je me réveillais souvent en pleine nuit, salis par ma semence et ma transpiration. J'en viendrais presque à dire que je l'aimais. Il était si beau mon Itachi.

Le beau brun se tourna vers moi ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Il me fit un sourire effroyable qui me valut un début d'érection plus que gênant. Il quitta le peignoir pour passer son kimono et je matais sans soucis de discrétion sa chute de rein. Si je n'étais pas un Uchiwa, donc un homme de glace sur lequel aucune émotion n'est envisageable, j'aurai immédiatement jouit dans mes sous-vêtements.

Itachi étant enfin près, il se tourna vers moi, beau comme un dieu. C'est que nous devions être au meilleur de notre forme ce soir. En effet, cette nuit, les frères Uchiwa devenaient les chefs de l'Akatsuki. Il était vrai que nous en avions bavé! Et Itachi, même s'il ne le montrait pas, avait toujours du mal à supporter la mort de Kisame. Mais Madara était mort, et c'était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant. L'Akatsuki prendrait un nouveau départ grâce à ses nouveaux dirigeants.

Droit comme des I, nous sortîmes de notre chambre commune (cruelle torture). Et bien entendu, nous tombâmes sur nos deux amis-gardes-du-corps s'embrassant langoureusement (comme deux morts de faim en fait). Sasori coinçait Deidara contre le mur et une de ses mains était perdue dans son pantalon. Les mains de Dei, elles, caressaient le dos du rouge et on voyait leurs mouvements à travers le haut du marionnettiste. Itachi toussa pour nous annoncer et je me surpris à rougir en nous imaginant tous deux dans la même situation.

« Allons-y. »

Sa voix grave me fit vibrer mais je n'en fis rien paraître. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous les quatre vers la salle du conseil où nous attendaient les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. La porte s'ouvrit devant nous et nous entrâmes avec mon frère comme deux conquérants en pays inconnus. Alors que les portes se refermaient derrière nous, je me dis que j'avais désormais accomplis ma vie. J'étais devenu quelqu'un, et j'avais tué l'homme responsable du massacre de mon clan.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il était tard dans la nuit quand un bruit sourd me réveilla. En entendant que mon frère était réveillé, je fis semblant de dormir. Mais sa respiration saccadée et quelques gémissements me poussèrent à me retourner discrètement vers le lit où se trouvait Itachi. L'obscurité de la chambre me permit d'ouvrir les yeux sans me faire voir. Et là, je fus subjugué. La silhouette d'Itachi m'apparut d'un érotisme et d'une sensualité incroyables. Là, devant moi, mon frère ainé se branlait sur le lit voisin. Ses draps avaient été rejetés et son kimono de nuit était ouvert sur son corps que je ne pouvais que deviner. Il m'apparaissait comme une ombre qui se rapprochait plus d'une représentation divine que d'un simple homme en contre-jour.

Itachi se fit du bien pendant quelques minutes avant d'éjaculer dans un cri étouffé. Il s'écroula ensuite sur son lit. Je fixais toujours sa silhouette et j'avais une érection plus que douloureuse. Discrètement, je me mis sur le ventre afin de frotter mon membre contre le matelas. Je retins mes gémissements dans le coussin alors que j'effectuais des mouvements de hanches circulaires. Je jouis peu de temps après en m'imaginant être pénétré par mon frère. Et quand je m'endormis ensuite, ce ne fut pas la honte qui troubla mon sommeil, mais plutôt la frustration que ce fantasme impossible créait chez moi. J'étais définitivement mordu de mon frère.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ce fut le soleil qui me réveilla. Il réchauffait mon visage et m'éblouissait les yeux. Je me retournais pour pouvoir ouvrir mes yeux quand un bruit m'interpella. J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard tomba sur un magnifique torse nu. En levant les yeux, je tombais sur le visage de mon grand frère. Il me fit un sourire qui me laissa tout chose.

« Alors petit frère! Toujours au lit? T'as des responsabilités maintenant! Aller, debout! »

Je grognais pour la forme puis me levais difficilement. Et là, Itachi fit une chose qui m'enflamma. Il me prit dans ses bras, me portant comme une princesse jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mais son torse contre le mien, et la proximité de son corps me firent plus d'effets que ce qu'il avait certainement prévu.

Il leva un sourcil perplexe lorsqu'il vit la bosse déformer mon pantalon. Il me regarda sérieusement et j'eus très envi de me fondre dans le sol. Je cachais ma tête dans son cou en baragouinant un: « érection matinale. Pas ma faute. ».

Une fois arrivés dans la salle d'eau, Itachi me posa à terre. Je détournais la tête, honteux. Sans dire un mot, mon frère s'agenouilla devant moi et baissa mon pantalon. J'écarquillais les yeux sous la surprise.

« Itachi? Que fais-tu? »

« Chut, petit frère. Nous n'avons pas le temps que tu règles ce problème naturellement. Alors profite et tais-toi. »

Et sans autre forme de procès, il prit mon membre en bouche. Je baissais les yeux l'air perdu. Les siens étaient fermés. Voir Itachi ainsi, à genoux devant moi, les yeux fermés et les cheveux se balançant au rythme de ses allées-venues, me faisait un effet incroyable. Pour avoir une meilleure prise, Itachi posa ses mains sur mes fesses et les agrippa, poussant mon bassin à aller à la rencontre de sa bouche. Mes mains se perdirent dans les magnifiques cheveux noirs. Mes gémissements se firent incessants. C'était tellement bon! Cette délicieuse torture dura un moment avant que je n'éjacule dans un cri. Itachi avala ma semence et se lécha les lèvres. Je repris difficilement mon souffle et mes esprits alors qu'Itachi se releva. Il posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Aller, je te laisse te préparer. Ne sois pas trop long, d'accord? »

« Hum »

Et il me laissa seul, perdu dans mes pensées. J'étais définitivement perdu.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Nous étions enfin tous installés autour de la table circulaire. C'était autour de cette table que nous avions décidé de prendre les décisions importantes pour l'Akatsuki. Même si ce choix avait été fortement influencé par Deidara qui nous parlait sans cesse d'une fable occidentale où il était question de table ronde et d'un puissant mage nommé... Merbin? Enfin, un truc comme ça. Je soupirais en me désolant de l'âge mental du meilleur ami d'Itachi. D'ailleur, en parlant de mon ainé, il était placé juste à côté de moi et il s'exaspérait que j'évite son regard à tout prix. J'avais trop honte. Imaginez un peu! J'avais éjaculé dans la bouche de mon grand frère! Même si j'en rêvais toutes les nuits et que ça m'avait fait un bien fou … c'était ignoble! Mais mon regard sombre ne laissait rien paraître. J'étais un Uchiwa après tout!

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, une main vint se poser sur ma cuisse. Je sursautais discrètement et levais les yeux vers mon grand frère. Le message était clair: je devais me concentrer sur la réunion. Je lui fit enlever sa main et me concentrais enfin sur une réunion des plus importantes. En effet, la discussion tournait autour des bijus et de leurs porteurs. Et cette discussion me concernait de près...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La réunion était finie depuis un moment et j'étais accoudé à la balustrade de ma chambre. Je pensais à tout, à rien... en particulier à Itachi et à ce qui c'était passé le matin.

Quelques minutes (ou peut être bien heures) passèrent avant que mon frère ne me rejoigne. Il s'accouda à mes côtés et se mit à fixer le même point que moi, ce point indéfini vers l'horizon.

« Il te manque? »

Je ne compris d'abord pas sa question, puis le sujet de la réunion de plus tôt me revint.

« Pourquoi me manquerait-il? Ce n'est qu'un baka sans intérêt. »

« Peut être, mais ce baka est tout de même devenu Hokage de Konoha. »

« Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça prouve de plus que la déchéance de Konoha? »

Itachi soupira. Je savais que j'étais borné mais, dès qu'on parlait de cet enquiquineur, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il me tapait tellement sur les nerfs!

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire grand frère? »

Il y eu un blanc, puis:

« Non. Je voulais qu'on parle de ce matin. »

J'étais gêné, mais je n'en laissais rien paraître.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai beaucoup apprécié et je ne te demanderai rien de plus. »

Avec surprise, je sentis deux bras m'entourer. Itachi me chuchota à l'oreille:

« Ce n'était absolument pas la réponse que j'attendais. »

Je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou et ses mains commencèrent à descendre le long de mon torse.

« Je dois malheureusement te laisser. Je rentrerai tard ce soir. Si ta réponse est oui, couches-toi dans mon lit. Sinon, je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. »

Puis il me laissa ainsi, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je connaissais pourtant déjà la réponse: je ne dormirai pas dans mon lit le soir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il était tard. Itachi n'était pas encore entré et je m'étais couché dans son lit. Sous un accès de fièvre que je ne m'expliquais pas, je m'étais mis entièrement nus et m'étais même déjà préparé avec du lubrifiant. J'avais d'ailleurs éjaculé en imaginant que les doigts enfoncés en moi étaient ceux de mon frère.

Mais maintenant, j'étais de nouveau calme, attendant impatiemment mon ainé.

Cela ne fut pas très long. Il entra dans la chambre et j'eus de nouveau une érection en l'entendant se déshabiller dans le noir. Il s'allongea ensuite et se colla à moi. Il portait un caleçon et il sursauta lorsque je pris ses mains pour les placer sur mon sexe. Je soufflais:

« Itachi, s'il-te-plait. »

Il se mit donc à me caresser doucement. Pour l'allumer, je fis des mouvements de bassin contre son sexe. Voulant plus de contact, perdu dans mon désir de lui, je me renversais sur le ventre en surélevant mes fesses. Comprenant l'invitation, il voulut me préparer mais je l'en empêchais en m'empalant presque sur lui, au travers du caleçon. Il le descendit alors et me pénétra d'un coup ce qui me fit gémir fortement. Il accéléra rapidement ses mouvements me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Je partais même à la rencontre de son bassin en jetant mes fesses en arrière. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre et cela m'allumer d'autant plus. Je me faisais baiser par mon frère et j'adorais ça. Tout le dégout que m'inspirait cette attirance c'était transformé en une passion dévorante.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et je jouis longuement sur les draps. Ma jouissance entraina celle d'Itachi qui éjacula loin en moi. Sans un mot, il se retira de moi et s'allongea dans mon dos en me prenant dans ses bras. Le sperme qui coulait entre mes jambes était dérangeant mais la présence de mon frère près de moi effaça rapidement cette impression. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, enfoncés dans notre péché sordide.


	6. Chapitre 3

Voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard!

Je pense qu'il y aura peu de chapitres et donc j'ai espoir que ça se termine vite ^^

Je ne suis pas trop inspirée en ce moment et j'ai des horaires de fou donc ça explique le peu de motivation que j'ai à poster. Mais, promis, TOUTES mes fictions seront finies! Je ne laisse pas tomber ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 3:**

**POV Naruto**

Il devait déjà être tard lorsque je me levais. Sous mon visage, le torse de Neji se soulevait en rythme. Je regardais son visage d'un air tendre. Ainsi, reposé et débarrassé de tous soucis, il était vraiment magnifique.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que nous étions amants. Ça avait été presque naturel en fait. J'adorais Neji et il me le rendait bien. Pas d'amour, seulement du sexe et beaucoup de tendresse, comme avec Gaara. C'était mieux comme ça.

J'observais silencieusement son visage. Il ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite. La soirée avait été éprouvante et ses joues gardaient les traces des sillons de larmes qui lui avaient échappé. Il m'avait parlé d'Hinata et de leur futur mariage. Plus encore que d'être lié à vie à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était engrosser sa « petite-sœur » qui le dégoutait.

Un soupir m'échappa. Ils ne méritaient pas ça tous les deux. Après un dernier regard, je sortis du lit pour me préparer. Ensuite, je partis sans réveiller le beau brun. Si je savais que j'allais me faire engueuler par Tsunade pour mon retard, je voulais au moins m'arranger pour que Neji soit tranquille.

* * *

« NON MAIS TU T'IMAGINES QU'IL EST DEJA 10H00!!!!!! A QUOI SERT UN HOKAGE QUI FAIT LA GRACE MATINEE TOUS LES DEUX JOURS? ET SI ON AVAIT EU BESOIN DE TOI, HEIN? TU N'ETAIS MEME PAS CHEZ TOI!... »

… et blablabla et blablabla. Un soupir exaspéré m'échappa ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier la colère de ma « grand-mère ».

Enfin, j'avais espoir qu'elle se calme avant l'heure du repas. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Que c'est dur la vie d'hokage!

* * *

Sous la table, la main de Neji avait prit place sur ma cuisse. Nous étions à Ichiraku et je dégustais de délicieux ramens. Mais mon amant était d'humeur sombre ce qui m'empêchait d'être complètement satisfait. Mais je le comprenais. Le mariage approchait à grand pas ce qui ne le motivait pas trop à afficher un air joyeux.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la caressa du pouce. Il me fit un léger sourire. Oui, il savait que j'étais là. Non, il ne ferait pas de bêtises.

Mon regard se perdit dans le vide. Tsunade m'avait apprit que Sasuke avait rejoint son frère. Et moi, est-ce que je ne ferai pas de bêtises si j'étais confronté à lui dans le futur?

Ma main enlaça fortement celle de Neji. Konoha était ma famille. Si nous devions nous battre, ce serait ensemble.

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Itachi m'embrassa tendrement pour me donner du courage. Nous allions partir pour Konoha dans quelques minutes et la nostalgie me gagnait peu à peu.

La décision avait été prise après de nombreux débats et de nombreuses interrogations. L'Akatsuki n'aurait plus pour but de dominer le monde mais chacun de ses membres deviendrait un ninja entrant dans la légende. Il faudrait donc recruter les meilleurs et les plus prometteurs des ninjas afin qu'elle devienne l'organisation la plus puissante au monde.

Il avait été décidé que notre organisation aiderait les pays ninjas à se protéger et à régler les conflits. Elle devrait également supprimer les ninjas trop dangereux.

Nous avions donc choisis de commencer par recruter à Konoha. Mais le réceptacle de Kyubi étant trop dangereux pour l'organisation, il devait entrer dans nos rang ou disparaître.

Et je n'imaginais même pas que Naruto puisse accepter de nous suivre. La seule solution pouvant assurer notre sécurité, était de lui retirer Kyubi. Mais cette solution était mortelle. Naruto était trop instable pour qu'on le laisse vivre. Et, maintenant qu'il était le nouvel Hokage, nous allions devoir jouer finement pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour Konoha.

* * *

**POV naruto**

Ce matin, je ne fus pas en retard. Mais abandonner Neji dans mon lit m'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. C'est pourquoi, quand Shizune entra en catastrophe dans mon bureau, je me retins difficilement pour ne pas la jeter par la fenêtre.

« Naruto! L'Akatsuki est en route pour Konoha! »

Je fus sous le choc quelques instants. En effet, c'était une nouvelle de la première importance. Elle se prendrait la fenêtre la prochaine fois.

L'alerte fut donnée et je fis convoquer d'urgence Tsunade. Mon regard se durcit. De nouvelles épreuves nous attendaient. Mais là, mon ami d'enfance se trouverait dans le camps adverse. Et ça, ça changeait toute la donne.

* * *

Les défenses se mettaient en place. Je rejoignis Neji sur le mur d'enceinte entourant le village. Cette protection avait été montée il y a quelques mois pour que des ninjas montent la garde en permanence. J'étais stressé mais je ne le montrais pas. Neji, lui, était vraiment tendu. Je lui pris la main discrètement pour lui redonner confiance. Ce n'était pas à lui de porter ce fardeau.

Je rendis la liberté à sa main lorsque Tsunade nous rejoignit. Ensemble, nous observâmes les mouvements des ninjas qui se mettaient en position en cas d'attaque ennemie.

L'Akatsuki se montra à nous au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me parurent interminables . Un messager de Konoha fut envoyé. Je ressentais le malaise général et j'espérais de tout cœur que la situation ne dérape pas.

Le messager revint dans l'enceinte du village et nous rejoignit.

« L'Akatsuki, menée par Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa, vient dans l'intention de cesser nos combats. Les meneurs demandent à parler à nos Hokages. Ils acceptent que vous alliez les voir accompagnés de votre garde. »

Tsunade soupira et me regarda. Nous n'avions pas le choix de toutes façons, et elle le savait aussi bien que moi. Si nous entrions en guerre ouverte contre l'Akatsuki, les pertes humaines seraient conséquentes.

« Bien, nous arrivons. Naruto? »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et je partis à sa suite. Dans mon dos, je sentais l'inquiétude de mon amant, mais je n'en pris pas compte. Après tout, c'était mon rôle de protéger Konoha.

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Le messager revint quelques minutes après nous avoir laissé aux portes de Konoha.

« Les Hokage Naruto et Tsunade sont en route pour vous rencontrer. Ils seront accompagnés de leur garde. »

« Bien. »

Itachi se tourna vers moi alors que le ninja se réfugiait entre les murs de son village.

« Ça va aller petit frère? »

« hum »

C'est tout ce que je pus dire. J'étais tellement angoissé que rien n'aurait pu sortir de ma bouche. Je me trouvais lamentable. Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, après être venu à bout d'Oroshimaru et avoir prit la tête de l'Akatsuki, stressait à l'idée de revoir son ami d'enfance. Même si je n'étais pas sur que le terme « ami » soit encore convenable vu la situation.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de philosopher plus. Il m'apparut dans un rayon de lumière. Je ne fis pas attention aux personnes l'entourant tant son charisme était impressionnant. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu d'homme si beau.

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Je sortis en première ligne, aux côtés de celle que je considérais comme ma grand-mère. Et j'étais près à tout donner pour la protéger si cela devenait nécessaire. J'avais beau montrer une attitude calme, en moi c'était loin d'être le cas.

Et puis je le vis. Mon ami, mon frère... Sasuke. Les cheveux au vent, entouré de sa cape noire aux dessins rouges, il était superbe. Mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi fallait-il que de tous les hommes sur terre, ce soit celui-là qui me fasse cet effet?


	7. Chapitre 4

Oui, je sais, c'est un chapitre très court... mais il arrive rapidement non? ^^

J'essayerai de poster un peu plus pour les fêtes (si j'ai pas trop de travail - -')

bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Itachi**

L'apparition des Hokages avaient réchauffé l'ambiance du terrain où nous nous trouvions. L'électricité circulant entre le regard du porteur de Kyubi et celui de mon petit-frère n'y était pas pour rien. Ils donnaient l'impression de vouloir s'embrasser à pleine bouche et ce malgré la situation et les personnes présentes. J'étais triste à cette idée, mais également heureux. Cette idylle avec mon ange n'aurait pas pu durer. Nous nous aimions, mais pas de cette manière. Et je savais qu'il serait heureux auprès de ce charmant blond.

D'un raclement de gorge, je fis revenir mon frère à la réalité. Mais la mission venait de changer. J'avais de nouveaux projets pour ce charmant Hokage.

« Nous venons en paix. L'Akatsuki a changé de dirigeants et d'objectifs. Nous ne voulons plus la guerre, bien au contraire. Et nous avons décidé de commencer à construire notre projet avec Konoha. Acceptez-vous de nous recevoir, Hokages de Konoha? »

Après mon discours, Naruto et Tsunade se regardèrent. Je sentais que mon frère était tendu à mes côtés. Puis Tsunade prit la parole alors que les yeux du blond replongeaient dans ceux de Sasuke.

« Nous acceptons de vous recevoir, vous, Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais nous voulons vous recevoir seuls. Vos hommes devront rester hors du village et sous la garde de nos ninjas. Acceptez-vous ces conditions? »

C'était risqué mais indispensable.

« Nous acceptons. »

Après un regard entendu à Sasori, je suivis les deux blonds. Sasuke marchait à mes côtés, la tête droite. Derrière nous, quelques ninjas fermaient la marche.

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Nous étions donc entourés par des Ninjas qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, étaient nos ennemis. Naruto ne s'était pas retourné ni ne m'avait lancé le moindre regard. Pour me venger, je matais outrageusement ses délicieuses petites fesses moulées dans la tenue officielle. Je sentis un regard sur mon visage et je me rendis compte que mon frère me fixait d'un air moqueur. Je rougis en baissant la tête pour que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais heureux qu'il ne soit pas vexé ou pire blessé. Il acceptait mon attirance pour Naruto et ne m'en voulait pas. J'eus un léger sourire à son intention. Puis nous arrivâmes enfin dans le bureau de l'Hokage la plus ancienne.

« Veuillez nous laisser seuls, je vous pris. »

Les ninjas de la garde acquiescèrent et nous laissèrent tous les quatre dans le bureau.

Tsunade s'assit derrière son bureau et le magnifique..- hum... Naruto quoi- se posta derrière elle. Ils laissaient cette distance entre eux et nous pour montrer leur supériorité ce qui m'exaspéra rapidement. Et je devinais que les mêmes pensées occupaient mon frère en ce moment.

Tsunade laissa le silence s'installer un instant, puis elle prit la parole:

« Vous vouliez donc proposer quelque chose? Quelque chose qui pourrait mener à la paix pour Konoha? »

Mon frère me regarda puis prit la parole:

« En effet. »

Un instant de silence puis l'intervention de Naruto:

« Et...? »

Je retins un sourire. Malgré sa nouvelle maturité, il était toujours aussi impatient. Mais mon frère accéda à sa requête implicite.

« Voyez-vous, la mort de Pein -il me regarda- entre autre, a changé beaucoup de chose pour l'Akatsuki. »

« C'est à dire? »

« Nous avons décidé de nous battre pour la paix des villages ninjas afin de rattraper nos erreurs. »

Il laissa un instant ses mots imprégner la pièce. Il me regarda et, le comprenant, je pris à mon tour la parole:

« Nous souhaitons également devenir le plus puissant des regroupements de ninjas pour pouvoir défendre efficacement les villages cachés. Pour cela, nous devons recruter du monde dans ces villages. Et nous souhaitions commencer la sélection à Konoha. »

Tsunade regarda Naruto. Celui-ci prit la parole de sa magnifique voix grave. Je faillis d'ailleurs en rougir mais je me retins, Uchiwa oblige.

« Nous devons réfléchir à cette demande. Est-ce la seule? »

J'allais reprendre la parole quand Itachi me coupa:

« Non, en effet, ce n'est pas la seule. »

Mon frère me lança un regard amusé que je ne compris pas sur le coups.

« Dans le but de réussir l'entente entre Konoha et notre organisation, nous souhaiterions accueillir un de vos meilleurs ninjas pour aider mon frère à diriger l'Akatsuki. »

Je faillis hurler « Quoi??? ». Difficilement, je retins mon regard abasourdis. Depuis quand était-il question de partager la direction de l'Akatsuki? Et pourquoi ne s'était-il pas inclus dans cette direction? Allait-il me laisser seul?

Tsunade devait se poser les mêmes questions puisqu'elle demanda:

« Vous ne comptez pas rester à la tête de l'Akatsuki? Et qui souhaitez-vous enrôler pour ce poste? »

« Je souhaiterai que Naruto, deuxième Hokage de Konoha, deviennent le deuxième dirigeant de l'Akatsuki. Étant le porteur de Kyubi, il est l'un des plus puissants ninjas existants. Quant à moi, je resterai ici, sous vos ordres Tsunade. »

Les deux Hokages étaient muets d'étonnement. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de mon ébahissement.

Finalement, Tsunade retrouva la voix:

« Nous devons y réfléchir. »

Naruto passa devant nous. Il nous ouvrit la porte et, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec les ninjas de sa garde, nous demanda de patienter un moment dans le couloir.

Itachi évita mon regard. Je n'allais pas, de toutes façons, lui demander des explications devant ces gens que je n'avais jamais rencontré, sauf peut être de loin.

Un soupir m'échappa... dans quoi donc cet idiot nous avait entrainé?

* * *

**Pov Naruto **

« Il faut réfléchir sérieusement à cette proposition! Une telle occasion ne se représentera pas et cette promesse de paix est vitale pour nos enfants! »

Bien sur, elle avait raison. Mais cela ne retint pas mon soupir. Je m'étais déjà tellement sacrifié pour Konoha, et aujourd'hui elle me demandait de quitter ce village que j'aimais tant.

Elle dut deviner mes pensées car elle me fit un sourire tendre en me disant:

« Ce n'est pas définitif! Et tu reviendras quand tu le voudras Naruto! »

Le silence dura un instant.

« C'est bon... je suis d'accord. »

Tsunade poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quant-à moi, j'espérais avoir pris la meilleure décision possible.

* * *

**POV Itachi**

Tsunade passa son visage à travers l'ouverture de la porte.

« Vous pouvez revenir les garçons. »

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. On aurait dit qu'elle nous prenait pour des gamins! C'était insupportable!

Nous entrâmes à nouveau. Naruto nous observait avec un air sérieux le rendant particulièrement sexy. Et, à voir le visage de Sasuke, je n'étais pas le seul à le penser.

Le blond prit la parole:

« C'est d'accord. »

Je poussais un soupir de joie intérieur. Mon frère connaitrait enfin le bonheur!

« Bien, je resterai donc à Konoha et vous accompagnerez mon frère au refuge. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Les mots de Tsunade conclurent la discussion. Nous sortîmes et plusieurs ninjas nous accompagnèrent vers la sortie du village afin que je fasses mes « au revoir » à mes amis.


	8. Chapitre 5

Comme vous le savez, je me consacre à cette fiction pour le moment ^^ Donc voici la suite et le chapitre 6 est déjà en cour d'écriture ^^

bonne lecture, à bientôt et passez de bonnes fêtes!

Yamashita

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Sasuke**

« Et il a changé nos plans à la dernière minute, sans rien nous dire! »

J'eus du mal à garder mon calme. Ce que venait de faire mon frère était totalement inconscient.

Itachi rigola:

« Mais je l'ai fait pour toi petit frère! Ce beau blond ne te laisse pas indifférent. Nous ne pouvions plus nous en débarrasser! Mais il ne peut pas rester à Konoha. C'était la seule alternative. »

Je le regardais tristement. Nous avions été séparés pendant si longtemps. Et maintenant, il me laissait tomber à nouveau. Comment pourrais-je diriger l'Akatsuki sans lui?

Dépité, je regardais mon frère prendre dans ses bras Dei et Sasori. Il finit par moi et me serra fortement contre lui. Il me chuchota à l'oreille:

« Fais gaffe à toi petit frère. Et sois heureux. »

J'étais au bord des larmes mais je les retins:

« Toi aussi Itachi. Tu vas me manquer. »

Nous nous séparâmes ainsi. Il repartit vers Konoha alors que je regardais les membres de l'Akatsuki me faisant face. Une nouvelle page de l'histoire venait d'être tournée.

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Mes affaires tenaient dans un seul sac. Je le basculais sur mon dos tout en jetant un dernier regard à cet appartement que j'occupais depuis quelques mois.

Pas un soupir ne m'échappa. Je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire et la pensée de vivre près de Sasuke allégeait grandement ma peine.

La rumeur de mon départ avait déjà fait le tour de la ville et les habitants de Konoha formaient une allée d'honneur jusqu'à la sortie du village. Ils me félicitaient tous pour mon sacrifice alors que je marchais jusqu'à ma destinée. Aucun Hokage n'était resté si peu de temps au pouvoir auparavant. Je battais à nouveau un record.

Mes amis ninjas m'attendaient à la fin de la file. Sakura me serra fortement dans ses bras, Hinata me fit un baiser timide sur la joue, Kiba m'étreignit virilement, et les autres me souhaitèrent un bon voyage. Puis Neji apparut devant moi. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il était hors de question que je l'embrasse en public.

« Tu vas me manquer Naru. »

« Moi aussi Neji. Prend soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi. »

Quelques mots puis je partais. Je sentais dans mon dos les regards inquiets de mes proches. Puis je passais les protections du village. Tsunade me serra contre elle, me remerciant et me demandant de faire attention à moi. Elle était au bord des larmes et je n'eus pas le courage de lui rappeler que c'était elle qui m'avait demandé de partir.

En face de nous, Sasuke étreignit une dernière fois son frère. Itachi se plaça ensuite auprès de Tsunade alors que je me dirigeais vers le beau brun.

Aucun mot ne fut utile et aucun mot ne fut dit. Je partis avec les membres de l'Akatsuki vers mon nouveau foyer.

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Le trajet de retour fut rapide. J'étais à la fois triste d'avoir à nouveau perdu mon frère et heureux d'avoir retrouvé Naruto.

« Suis moi. »

Il hocha la tête et me suivit dans les couloirs de notre planque. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte en bois massif.

« Voici la chambre de mon frère. Comme il n'est plus là, tu prendras sa place. Ma chambre est celle-ci. (Je lui montrais la porte voisine à la sienne) En tant que dirigeants de L'Akatsuki, ce couloir est le notre. Tu as des questions? »

« Non, pas pour le moment. »

Nous entrâmes dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était toujours pleine des affaires d'Itachi. J'entrepris de tout rassembler.

« Dans quelques jours j'irai lui rapporter ses affaires. Tu pourras venir si tu le veux. »

Il me fit un grand sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur.

« Ce sera avec plaisir que je t'accompagnerai à Konoha! »

Son enthousiasme me fit rire ce qui eu l'air de l'étonner. Je lui fis un sourire moqueur mais je ne fis pas de commentaires.

Il m'aida à ranger les affaires de mon frère dans ma chambre puis je l'entrainais vers la salle principale pour lui présenter les autres.

« Naruto, voici les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Voici Deidara et Sasori, Hidan et Kakuzu, Karin, Suigetsu et Jûgo. Les gars, je vous présente Naruto qui remplace désormais Itachi dans notre organisation. »

Tous lui serrèrent la main excepté Karin qui lui fit la bise. Aucune tension ne se manifesta à mon grand soulagement.

Après avoir mangé tous ensembles, nous repartîmes vers nos appartements. Naruto me demanda:

« Tu restes un peu avec moi? J'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

« Oui, bien sur. »

Nous nous installâmes dans le petit salon qui se trouvait dans sa « chambre » et il prépara du thé grâce à la plaque chauffante. Nous buvions déjà notre thé quand il se mit à se renseigner sur l'organisation.

« Je vous pensais plus nombreux que ça. »

« Beaucoup des notre sont morts pendant notre prise de pouvoir. Mangetsu Uchiwa n'est pas partit seul. Zetsu, Pein et Konan sont morts pendant les combats. Kisame est mort aussi. C'était le meilleur ami d'Itachi. »

Il resta silencieux et je bus une gorgée de mon thé.

« C'est pour ça que vous voulez recruter du monde? »

« Oui, en effet. En changeant nos objectifs, nous savions que nous aurions besoin de plus de combattants. »

« Et quels sont ces objectifs? »

« Nous te l'avons dit. La protection de la paix est devenue notre priorité principale. »

« C'est une noble cause. »

« Et tu es là pour nous aider. »

Il me sourit.

« Bien sur! Je vais faire de mon mieux! »

Je lui souris et nos regards restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre pendant un moment. Finalement, nous finîmes notre thé.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. À demain Naruto. »

« A demain Sas'ke! »

Je souris face au vieux surnom.

Allongé sur mon lit, je pensais encore à son magnifique sourire et à son beau regard en regardant le plafond de mes appartements.

Je m'endormis sur une dernière pensée pour mon voisin de chambre.


	9. Chapitre 6

Bonne année à tous!

Et bonne lecture ^^

à bientôt pour la suite!

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Itachi **

Je regardais mes amis, mon frère et son blond partir avec un sourire triste.

« J'espère les revoir bientôt. »

« C'est vous qui l'avez choisit Mr. Uchiwa. Mais je suis certaine que vous retrouverez bientôt votre adorable petit frère! »

Je me retournais pour voir la jeune femme qui m'avait répondu. Elle était mignonne avec ses cheveux roses et ses immenses yeux verts.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Itachi belle demoiselle. »

Elle rougit ce qui me fit sourire. Elle devait à peine avoir l'âge de Sasuke. C'était une très belle jeune femme.

« Je m'appelle Sakura. Je suis l'élève de Tsunade. Elle m'a confié votre surveillance. Vous viendrez vivre chez moi. »

J'eus une moue déçue.

« J'aurais aimé vivre dans mon ancienne demeure. »

« Mais je ne dois pas vous quitter des yeux! C'est ma nouvelle mission! »

Je lui fis un sourire charmeur.

« Viens donc vivre avec moi. »

Elle rougit mais accepta ma demande. Elle m'entraina à sa suite pour aller chercher des affaires chez elle. Puis nous allâmes vers la demeure familiale des Uchiwa.

Au bout de quelques pas, elle s'arrêta.

« Nous devrions acheter de quoi manger pour ce soir. En plus, vous n'avez aucune affaire! »

« Je propose qu'on mange dehors ce soir. Et pour mes affaires, nous verrons demain. D'accord? »

Elle me fit un sourire qui la rendit particulièrement mignonne.

« D'accord! Faisons comme ça! »

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire ce qui la fit de nouveau rougir. Ce retour à Konoha allait me faire le plus grand bien.

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Jeme réveillais plustard que ce que j'avais voulu. Le soleil perçait par le trou qui servait de fenêtre. C'était très ingénieux comme système. Comme le repaire était sous terre, de petits tunnels avaient été construis jusqu'à la surface pour que des couloirs de lumières éclairent les différentes pièces sans que l'air ne pénètrent assez pour qu'il fasse froid. Je souris. Malgré mon amour pour Konoha, je me sentais extrêmement bien ici.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Naruto? Tu es réveillé? »

« Oui, entre! »

Un brun sublime fit son apparition.

« C'est moi! »

Je ris.

« Sans blague. »

Il eu un léger sourire qui fit bondir mon cœur de joie. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui dis:

« Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que ton sourire. Aussi discret soit-il. »

Je me rendis compte de mes mots lorsque je le vis rougir fortement. Je rougis à mon tour et lui fis un sourire moqueur pour me sortir de l'embarras.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir. C'est étrange. »

Il fit une moue boudeuse adorable.

« Tu peux parler. »

Je ne pus que rire devant son air renfrogné. Mon rire dut être communicatif car il me suivit. Il tomba sur moi et nous nous retrouvâmes emmêlés dans mon lit à rire comme des tordus. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi complices. Cet instant fut merveilleux.

* * *

**POV Itachi**

« Sakura! Tu es prête? »

« Oui oui, j'arrive! »

Elle apparut enfin, après plus d'une demi-heure de préparation, dans une magnifique tenue de kunoichi en satin. La tunique rouge soulignait ses cheveux roses et faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle rougit.

« Vous êtes très beau avec ce kimono. »

Mais ça, sans vouloir me vanter, je le savais déjà. J'avais récupéré un vieux kimono qui appartenait à mon père. Et je le portais avec fierté et tristesse. J'aurais aimé qu'il me voit ainsi. Le kimono était bleu nuit. Nos tenues respectives n'étaient pas du tout coordonnées. Je souris.

« Nous y allons? »

Elle me sourit et je lui tendis le bras. Elle le prit en rougissant et nous allâmes vers Ichiraku. Elle me dit avec un sourire moqueur:

« Ichiraku? Comme c'est romantique! »

Cela me fit rire.

« Ça te dérange? »

« Non. C'est juste que mon meilleur ami m'y emmenait tout le temps! Alors je pensais que je n'y mettrai plus les pieds maintenant qu'il est partit de Konoha. »

« Qui est-ce? Ton ami? »

« C'est Naruto. »

Je fus surpris.

« Tu connais bien Naruto? »

« Oui, bien sur. J'étais sa coéquipière. Avec Sasuke. »

Je fus surpris de l'apprendre mais je voyais là une bonne opportunité de me faire une complice.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir m'aider Sakura. »

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogatif. Je lui souris.

« Allons manger. »


	10. Chapitre 7

Bon, comme d'habitude, désolée pour le retard XD

Au fait, on est vraiment obligé de dire que les personnages et le monde n'est pas de nous? Tout le monde le sait, non? ...

bonne lecture et à bientôt!!

PS: Une pensée pour Haïti...

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Sakura**

« Allons manger. »

Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Je me maudis de rougir à nouveau comme une gamine en pleine crise d'adolescence. Il me prit la main et m'entraina à travers le village jusqu'à une petite échoppe où le nom Ichiraku était inscrit. Itachi choisit une table un peu éloignée pour que nous puissions comploter en paix. Une jeune femme prit notre commande et nous laissa seuls.

« Donc, tu connais bien Sasuke et Naruto? »

« Oui, en effet. »

Il eu à nouveau ce sourire étrange, conspirateur.

« Itachi, qu'avez-vous derrière la tête? »

Ma question le fit rire et je le trouvais encore plus beau de cette manière. Quant il fut calmé, il s'approcha de moi et chuchota:

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils seraient mignons ensembles? »

Une lumière s'éclaira dans mon esprit et je lui rendis son sourire, brusquement intéressée.

« Très mignons! »

La jeune femme nous apporta nos ramens et nous la remerciâmes d'un sourire. J'attaquais donc mon plat et Itachi le siens. J'avais choisit des ramens au poulet et le beau brun les avait choisit au porc. Le silence s'installa quelques instants. Puis je ne pu tenir plus longtemps:

« Vous avez une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas? »

Il me sourit.

« Ça se pourrait bien, en effet. »

« Et en quoi puis-je être utile? »

« Vous êtes un ninja médecin, non? »

« Oui, mais pourquoi.... »

Puis je compris.

« Oh! Je vois. »

Nous nous sourîmes. Mes amis ne se tourneraient pas autour pendant longtemps! Nous étions sur l'affaire!

* * *

**POV Itachi**

Je me réveillais avec un affreux mal de crâne. Sur le coup, fêter notre future victoire avec du Saké paraissait être une excellente idée.... plus maintenant!

Quelque chose bougeât prêt de moi et je vis avec consternation que Sakura était allongée contre moi, totalement nue.

« C'est pas vrai! »

Elle papillonna des yeux et me regarda, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.

« Itachi? »

Je caressais ses cheveux en soupirant.

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Je sortis du lit totalement nus et me couvrit d'un kimono. La jeune femme me rejoignit peu de temps après, habillée d'une chemise de nuit en soie rose.

« Je suis désolé pour cette nuit Sakura. »

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant.

« Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je souris à mon tour en constatant qu'elle avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je préfère les hommes. »

Elle rit:

« Je préfère les femmes et je suis déjà amoureuse! »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui... »

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et je compris que cet amour ne devait pas lui apporter beaucoup de bonheur.

« Si tu veux en parler, je suis là... »

Elle rigola:

« Quoi? Tu voudrais que je parle de mes problèmes de cœur à Itachi Uchiwa? »

« Hum... »

Ma proposition avait au moins eu le mérite de la faire rire. Mais je me promis que je ferai tout pour l'aider!

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Narut était excité comme un gamin depuis qu'il était prévu que nous partions à Konoha.

Je poussais un faux soupir d'exaspération:

« Naruto, calme toi. »

Nous étions dans ma chambre et j'étais entrain de préparer un sac avec des affaires pour Itachi. Nous allions partir dans quelques minutes ce qui stimulait l'impatience de mon ami. Finit le grand Hokage sur de lui et plein de contrôle. Re-bonjour l'adolescent surexcité et bruyant! Mais au fond de moi, j'appréciais cet état de fait. J'étais vraiment heureux d'être avec lui, de l'avoir retrouvé. Et tout ça grâce à mon frère.

« On y va? »

Je soupirais à nouveau.

« Oui, c'est bon! On y va! »

Le sourire éclatant qu'il m'offrit à ces mots m'envoya une quantité hallucinante de papillons dans l'estomac.

Il me prit le sac des mains dans un élan de galanterie qui me fit sourire. Il le lança sur son épaule et m'attrapa la main pour m'entrainer derrière lui. Je fus forcé de courir pour qu'il ne m'arrache pas le bras.

* * *

**POV Sakura **

Un soupir m'échappa et Itachi haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Qu'y a t-il Sakura? »

« Rien, rien... »

Il fit une moue sceptique. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas si crédible. Pour changer de discussion, je lui dis après l'avoir admiré de haut en bas:

« Cet ensemble te va à ravir! »

Il me fit un sourire charmeur. Mais je ne rougissais plus à ma grande satisfaction. Nous avions décidé de jouer au couple pour faire fuir ses admiratrices et les miens. En ce moment, nous étions de sortie « shopping » car je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser ce beau brun se balader nu chez moi, malgré son corps sublime.

« C'est un peu noir, mais c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut! On le prend! Tu penses que tu auras assez de vêtements en attendant ton frère? »

« Oui, bien sur. »

Il fit une pose et reprit de son air impassible:

« Il me faudrait peut être une tenue de mariage, non? »

Je baissais les yeux, le cœur devenue douloureux. Pourtant, je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Et malgré son regard froid et lointain, il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il avait deviné pour qui mon cœur battait alors que j'avais tout fait pour le cacher.

Un rire désabusé m'échappa:

« Être le témoin de la femme qu'on aime, quoi de plus ironique? »

« Hinata n'a pas choisit ce mariage. Et elle ferait tout pour l'annuler si elle connaissait tes sentiments. Mais ce n'est pas le cas... »

« Je sais... »

Le silence s'éternisa.

« Si tu as tout on y va? »

« OK. »

Et nous partîmes vers les caisses, main dans la main, sous les regards jaloux de l'assistance.


	11. Chapitre 8

D'abord, désolée de mon retard. Je sais que je vous le dis à chaque fois mais les études et le boulot me fatiguent plus que ce que je pensais. Je suis entrain d'écrire la suite donc j'espère que je finirai plus vite ^^ En plus, je prévois un lemon pour la suite, donc restez fidèle à ma fiction svp ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Naruto**

Sasuke et moi étions en route pour Konoha. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que je l'avais quitté, mais mon village me manquait déjà.

Côtes à côtes, nous courions dans les bois, sautant d'arbres en arbres. Notre déplacement était silencieux et nous étions tellement pressés que nous ne parlions même pas. Je n'étais pas habitué à rester muet autant de temps, mais la présence de mon ami semblait pouvoir faire des miracles. Mais je ne risquais pas de le lui dire! J'avais ma fierté, tout de même!

Nous fîmes une pose rapide pour se restaurer et se rafraichir. Nous avions trouvé une petite clairière où il m'était déjà arrivé de passer la nuit lors d'une mission.

Puis nous repartîmes aussi rapidement et silencieusement que le matin. Le voyage durerait deux jours et, si nous tenions la cadence, nous pouvions espérer arriver avant la tombée de la nuit.

Alors que nous courrions, mon regard croisa celui de Sasuke. Il me sourit ce qui me fit rougir. Je savais qu'il en était amusé..._ Aaahhh, beau brun... si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais..._

* * *

**POV Neji**

La nuit était entrain de tomber, lentement. J'étais assis au bord de l'eau, sur un ponton

apprécié de Naruto. Mon regard était perdu sur la surface limpide. Hinata était certainement entrain de pleurer chez nous. Un soupir m'échappa. C'était en partit la faute de cet homme, Itachi Uchiwa. Il avait réussit à convaincre Sakura d'avouer ses sentiments à ma très chère cousine avant que l'on soit obligé de se marier.

Le drame? Il faut croire que ces sentiments étaient partagés! Sauf que ce qui aurait pu être une délivrance pour ma presque-sœur et moi, est devenu un désastre quand Hiashi l'a tourné en guerre familiale.

C'était donc les Hyuga contre les Uchiwa. Et, allez comprendre pourquoi, il semblait penser que Sakura faisait partie de ces derniers. La rose et Hinata étaient donc séparées et se désespéraient l'une sans l'autre.

Et moi? Ben j'étais toujours prisonnier de cette union. Et totalement sous le charme de l'ainé Uchiwa. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Presque la moitié des femmes de Konoha et une petite partie des hommes étaient tombés en adoration pour le ténébreux. Si Sasuke avait fait partit de tous les fantasmes, Itachi n'était pas loin de lui voler sa place de canon numéro un!

Un nouveau soupir m'échappa. Je rêvais éveillé. Je me marierai bientôt avec ma petite sœur et, même si j'étais libéré de cet engagement, le brun ne poserait jamais ses yeux sur moi. Et je pouvais faire une croix sur Naruto car j'étais sur qu'il avait retrouvé son amour et qu'il ne le quitterait plus.

J'avais passé plusieurs heures sur l'eau avant que je ne m'oblige à rentrer à la maison familiale. Tel un somnambule, je traversais la maison en silence et dans le noir, me fiant à mes sens pour me déplacer. Je n'allumais la lumière qu'une fois dans ma chambre personnelle. Je fus étonné d'y trouver Hinata. Elle dormait à poings fermés dans mon lit, des sillons de larmes séchées sur les joues. J'éteins la lumière pour ne pas la réveiller et me couchait près d'elle. Instinctivement, elle se réfugia dans mes bras et je lui caressais les cheveux pour calmer son angoisse ensommeillé.

« Ma pauvre petite sœur... »

Mon murmure fut absorbé par les murs et ne dérangea pas le calme de la chambre. Je m'endormis à mon tour, rêvant de liberté et de beaux yeux noirs...

* * *

**POV Itachi**

Le soleil se couchait à peine. Je préparais le repas pendant que Sakura pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Étrangement, je me sentais concerné par cette histoire qui ne me regardait pourtant pas. Mais j'étais un Uchiwa et j'aimais manipuler les gens et les esprits comme je le désirais. Et j'avais finit par m'attacher à cette gamine aux cheveux roses...

Ce soir, je préparais des ramens. Et il y en avait pour plusieurs. Je sentais d'instinct que nous ne serions pas que deux autour de la table. Et, encore une fois, je ne me trompais pas.

On tapa à la porte alors que je posais le plat de nouille sur la table. Devinez qui était là? Mon frère, bien sur. Accompagné de son ami survolté. Sasuke me sourit discrètement.

« Je vous attendais. Le repas est près. »

Si mon petit brun sut cacher ses sentiments, ce ne fut pas le cas du blond qui me regarda stupéfait. Je retins difficilement un sourire. Sans un mot, je repartis vers la cuisine. Les plus jeunes me suivaient et j'entendais clairement Naruto demander à mon frère:

« Mais comment il a sut qu'on venait?? »

« Sakura pleure dans le salon. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je me retrouve seul avec Sasuke. Je fis une moue boudeuse que seul mon frangin était autorisé à voir.

« Mais ça va refroidir!!!! »

Il retint un rire.

« Alors, toujours pas ensembles? »

Il rougit fortement, manquant de s'étouffer.

« Non mais ça va pas??? »

Je souris intérieurement. Quelque chose allait enfin tirer Sakura de sa morosité.

« Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à mettre ça au chaud... »

* * *

**POV Naruto**

« Sakura pleure dans le salon. »

Je n'attendis pas la suite pour foncer vers ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci pleurait effectivement. Elle leva des yeux rouges et gonflés vers moi. Je me précipitais pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la berçais comme une enfant.

« Chut ma belle... dis moi ce qui se passe. »

Finalement, elle ne me dirait rien. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras quand elle fut enfin calmée. Je posais sa tête sur un coussin et je la couvris de la couverture qui était tombée au sol.

Je rejoignis ensuite les Uchiwa. Comme je m'en doutais, Itachi reprit son expression froide et détachée. Sasuke, lui, garda son air décontracté. Il ne se le serrait pas permis il y a quelques années, mais j'avais l'impression que cette barrière qui nous séparait était enfin tombée.

« Je sers les ramens? »

Des étoiles devaient briller dans mes yeux car Sasuke pouffa. Itachi se détourna pour cacher son sourire mais il l'avait fait trop tard: je l'avais vu sourire!!!

Mais mon étonnement n'était pas aussi grand que mon envie de ramen, aussi je ne fis pas de commentaires.

Itachi nous servit et nous mangeâmes tranquillement. Personnellement, j'eus le temps de manger trois bols pendant qu'ils en mangeaient un chacun. On sortit de table après que les deux frères aient mangé deux bols chacun et que j'en ai mangé six. Même le plus vieux était étonné. Mais il reprit vite son expression impassible.

« Bien, il n'y a que deux chambres donc vous dormirez tous les deux dans la chambre d'amis. »

« QUOI??? »

Je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus si nous dormions ensembles.

« Ce n'est pas plus simple si tu dors avec ton frère et que je sois avec Sakura? »

« Hors de question que tu dormes avec ma petite amie! Et puis débrouillez-vous! Bonne nuit. »

Sous nos yeux abasourdis, il entra dans le salon, prit Sakura dans ses bras et la porta comme une princesse jusqu'à leur chambre commune.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Sasuke. Un léger rougissement était sur ses joues et je ne voulais pas penser à l'état des miennes. Sans un mot, nous nous changeâmes et nous couchâmes côtes à côtes. Je dormis dos à lui. Pourtant, le matin, nous nous réveillâmes enlacés.

* * *

**POV Sakura **

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais allongée sur le torse d'Itachi. Même si nous n'étions plus qu'ami, ce genre de situation arrivait encore. Le beau brun me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front. Et j'étais sure que j'étais la seule à avoir le droit à ce traitement de faveur. Excepté Sasuke bien sur. Il y avait surement droit lui aussi!

« Bonjour toi. Tu vas mieux? »

Je me forçais à sourire.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

« On ne dirait pas... mais j'ai quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral. »

« Quoi donc? »

« Sasuke et Naruto sont arrivés hier soir. »

« Quoi?? Ce n'était pas un rêve? »

Itachi rit légèrement.

« Non, effectivement. Mais il y a plus important... »

Je réfléchis puis, voyant son regard espiègle, je dis, soudainement excitée:

« On va pouvoir mettre notre plan à exécution alors!!! »

Il me sourit:

« Humm... il va donc falloir que tu prennes un peu sur toi et que tu arrêtes de pleurer toutes tes journées, d'accord? »

Je baissais les yeux. J'avais tellement mal! Il m'embrassa à nouveau sur le front.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Pour ton histoire avec Hinata, je m'occupe de tout! »

Je ne demandais pas de précisions car du bruit se fit entendre.

« Les futurs amants sont levés. Je vais leur faire à manger. Naruto est un goinfre, il pourrait dévaliser ton frigo si on ne le surveille pas. »

Je riais encore lorsqu'il partit.

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

La chaleur était presque insupportable. En face de moi, Itachi et Sakura parlaient comme si de rien n'était. Nous étions à table et mon ancienne coéquipière nous avait fait des ramens au porc. Naruto était ravi, moi beaucoup moins car on en avait mangé la veille.

Après avoir petit-déjeuner, nous étions partis voir Tsunade. Itachi nous accompagnait et Naruto était tout excité. Je dus me retenir de rire lorsque les deux blonds se sautèrent dessus comme des gamins. La « vieille » ne le frappa même pas alors qu'il lui manquait de respect.

Quand nous rentrâmes enfin, Sakura nous attendait avec le sourire. Cela nous fit plaisir à tous, je crois. Même à mon grand frère taciturne.

Nous nous mimes alors à table et cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que cette chaleur m'avait prit. Je me retenais avec peine de me tourner vers le beau blond car j'avais peur de l'état dans lequel cela me mettrait.

Mais un instant plus tard, j'arborais une érection douloureuse. Le plus discrètement possible, je me réfugie dans la salle de bain. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendait pas, c'est que mon frère me suivit, portant Naruto comme une princesse.

« Amusez-vous bien. »

Il me fit un sourire ironique et nous enferma.

« Itachi, laisse nous sortir! »

Mais les coups contre la porte n'eurent aucun effet. Et je me retrouvais excité comme pas possible, enfermé avec mon meilleur ami qui ne me laissait pas indifférent. Et le beau gosse était aussi excité que moi si j'en croyais son érection. Je n'étais pas sure de m'en sortir sans dommage.


	12. Chapitre 9

Non, vous ne rêvez pas! Je viens bien de poster quelque chose! Alors que j'ai déjà posté hier! C'est fous? Non, c'est pâques XD

PS: par contre, c'est vrai que c'est très court mais bon...

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Itachi**

Le sourire aux lèvres, j'abandonnais mon cher petit frère auprès de sa bombe sexuelle personnelle. En rentrant dans la cuisine, je demandais à une Sakura morte de rire:

« Tu es sure de ton dosage? Parce que ça a été rapide! »

Après s'être difficilement calmée, elle leva des yeux brillants vers moi:

« Bien sur! Je ne suis pas l'élève de Tsunade pour rien! Cette plante est une drogue redoutable et sans danger pour celui qui l'absorbe. Par contre, ils vont en avoir pour un moment! »

« Bien. On va faire un tour dehors? Je ne veux pas entendre les ébats de Sasuke. »

Elle rit à nouveau:

« Oui, je comprends! Allons dans le salon de thé de Ino. »

Elle m'entraina donc dans les rues de Konoha après qu'on ai bloqué toutes les issues.

* * *

**POV Naruto **

Sasuke se laissa glisser contre le mur de la salle de bain. Il gémit quand son érection frotta son jean. Il était rouge de honte et d'excitation et je ne devais pas être mieux. Mais, sur le moment, je me moquais de ce dont j'avais l'air. Difficilement, je me dirigeais jusqu'au beau brun. Je l'enjambais et je m'assis sur lui, collant nos deux torses et mettant nos sexes en contact. Bien sur, les vêtements étaient gênant, mais je n'avais pas la force de les enlever. J''enfouis ma tête dans son cou et je me frottais à lui. Mon bassin bougeait indépendamment de ma volonté. Nos sexes se frottaient, nous excitant encore plus. J'avais du mal à respirer. Sasuke rejeta sa tête contre le mur. Ses yeux à demi-fermés et ses joues rougis par le plaisir m'emportèrent dans un état proche de l'évanouissement. Mais des lèvres prirent possession des miennes ce qui me réveilla totalement. J'enfouis les mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il s'agrippait à mes hanches et à mon dos. Nos mouvements de bassin s'accélérèrent, devenant incohérents, anarchiques. Nos vêtements étaient toujours aussi gênants mais notre état débraillé rendait la scène encore plus excitante. Quelques instants après, nous jouissions ensembles, échangeant un baiser affamé. Je me reposais un peu sur le torse de mon beau brun mais le repos ne dura pas. Nos membres se réveillaient peu à peu et la chaleur nous prit à nouveau. Impatient, Sasuke m'aida à quitter mon pantalon et mon boxer poisseux de sperme. À demi-nu, je me rassis sur ses jambes. D'une main tremblante, il défit sa braguette et sortit son sexe dressé. Mon amant m'aida à me soulever car je n'avais plus de force malgré mon état d'excitation. Je me laissais ensuite tomber sur le membre dur. La douleur me fit haleter mais la chaleur m'obligea à l'enfoncer plus en moi. Sasuke semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Je pris ses mains pour les poser sur mes hanches. Après s'être calmé, il m'aida à me relever puis à me baisser sur son sexe. Nous criions de plaisir ensembles. Je serrais le visage de mon brun dans mon cou en l'entourant de mes bras. Mais j'étais encore fébrile de ma première jouissance. Sasuke me renversa alors sous lui. Il posa mes jambes sur ses épaules et entama de longs mouvements de bassin. Puis il changea d'angle de pénétration et mon esprit se déconnecta totalement. Dans le brouillard, je l'entendis dire, amusé:

« Ça, c'est ta prostate mon cœur... »

Tout ne fut que cris et gémissements de plaisir après cela. Mon esprit était partit trop haut pour que je pense à la suite, à ce que seraient nos rapports après cela. Un coup de rein plus fougueux m'emmena à la jouissance et Sasuke me suivit, éjaculant profondément en moi. Il se laissa tomber sur mon torse et nous reprîmes lentement notre respiration.

« Sasuke? »

« Hum? »

« J'aimerai me laver s'il-te-plait. C'est assez gênant. »

« Oui, bien sur... »

Il se retira délicatement de moi mais la gêne me fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Il m'aida à me relever et m'entraina dans la baignoire. Nous primes un bain ensembles, nous câlinant silencieusement. Mon cœur fit un bon monumental lorsqu'il m'embrassa. L'espoir envahissant mon âme, je lui demandais alors:

« Ensembles? »

« Ensembles. »

Un rire heureux sortit de mes lèvres. Le bonheur me tendait les bras et je comptais profiter de l'occasion. Je me jetais sur les lèvres de mon amoureux avec avidité.

* * *

**POV Itachi**

Sakura m'entraina vers le salon de thé de son amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous y allions et on m'avait déjà expliqué la petite histoire. Ino s'était mariée avec un certain Choji. Ils avaient monté ensembles ce petit salon dans le local à côté du magasin de fleur de la famille Yamanaka que la blonde avait reprit. Cela ne m'intéressait pas vraiment mais le thé vert y était bon. Et je ne voulais pas attrister Sakura en lui disant que je me moquais des histoires de ses amies.

« Sakura! Monsieur Uchiwa! Venez! Installez-vous ici! Thé vert pour vous deux, c'est ça? »

Ino avait des yeux brillants. Bien qu'elle soit très amoureuse de son mari, je ne la laissais pas indifférente apparemment.

Elle nous emmena nos tasses respectives et nous demanda, d'un air conspirateur:

« Vous l'avez fait? »

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la rose lui dit:

« Oui! Ils sont enfermés dans la salle de bain! »

Elles rirent ensembles.

« Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt! Finalement, aucune d'entre nous n'aura eu Sasuke! »

« Ce n'est pas plus mal, Ino. Et puis, nous avons succombé à d'autres personnes nous aussi... »

Elle baissa les yeux. Je buvais mon thé pour ne pas prendre part à la conversation. C'est donc Ino qui la consola:

« Ne t'en fait pas. Ça finira bien par s'arranger! On ne les laissera pas faire! »

Elle eu un sourire triste:

« Rien ne pourra faire changer d'avis Hiashi. »

La blonde prit ses mains dans les siennes pour la réconforter.

« Et finalement, comment ils l'ont avalé? »

Le sourire revint sur le visage de ma nouvelle protégée:

« Dans des ramens! Il n'y a que ça que mange Naruto! »

Elles rirent encore. De mon côté, je me demandais comment mon frère s'en sortait avec son blond.

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

« Sasuke? »

« Hum? »

« Je commence à avoir froid. On sort de l'eau? »

« Hum. »

…

« Sasuke? »

« Hum? »

« Pourquoi on est toujours habillé? »

« Hum... »

« Ah, d'accord. »

…

« Sasuke? »

« Hum? »

« Je peux t'embrasser? »

« Hum. »

Il se pencha sur moi et me dévora les lèvres. _Finalement, il ne fait plus si froid..._


	13. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir à tous et désolée pour mon retard et la taille ridicule de ce chapitre. Je suis en plein examen jusqu'au 6 Juin. Je vous promets des chapitres plus longs et surtout plus réguliers après ça!

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Yamashita

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Itachi**

« C'est inacceptable! Nous avoir drogué, comme ça! Nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes en chaleur! Si nous n'avions pas été consentants, ça aurait été du viol! Vous êtes totalement inconscients!... »

Sasuke et Naruto étaient furieux. Mon frère étaient debout face à nous alors que le blond était assis. Apparemment, il avait mal au bas des reins. Voyant que nous ne nous sentions pas du tout coupables, mon petit brun s'assit aux côtés de son amant qui se réfugia dans ses bras._ Trop mignon_.... _non, je n'ai pas pensé cela!_

Mais mon instant de faiblesse partit vite lorsque je vis le regard triste et le faux sourire de Sakura.

« Bon, sinon on a un mariage à annuler maintenant! »

Les trois jeunes me regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités.

« Oui, maintenant que vous êtes en couple, on doit s'occuper de Sakura. »

La jeune fille rougit devant les regards interrogateurs.

« Tu es amoureuse de Neji? Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu l'intéresses, tu es trop féminine! »

D'une petite voix, elle répondit:

« Non, ce n'est pas Neji. C'est Hinata. »

Après un moment de silence, mon frère me demanda:

« Tu sais comment faire pour arrêter ce mariage? »

« Oui. Je vais faire jouer les accords entre Konoha et l'Akatsuki. Mes capacités familiales ont choisis Neji comme âme-sœur. Il ne peut donc pas être lié à une autre. Si cela est refusé, je romprai les accords en cours. »

Mon frère me regarda d'un air blasé:

« Il n'y a rien qui explique concrètement que Neji te soit lié. Ça ne marchera jamais. »

« Mais si, mais si... »

La voix de Sakura s'éleva faiblement:

« Et Neji là dedans? Il n'a pas son mot à dire? »

« Ce sera à moi de le séduire. »

Mon sourire se fit calculateur. _J'espère juste que ce Neji est beau, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble... enfin, je serai casé comme ça..._

Mais cela ne convint pas à Naruto. Il hurla à l'injustice.

« Il est hors de question que tu manipules ainsi un de mes amis! Soit il nous aide de lui même, soit on change de plan! »

J'eus un soupir. Ce blond avait vraiment le complexe du super héros! C'était fatiguant! Le regard de mon frère me confirma qu'il prenait le partit de son chéri. Et Sakura avait l'air aussi outré que Naruto.

« Très bien, très bien. Présentez-le moi et je lui en parlerai. »

Mon frère me regarda, étonné:

« Tu comptais séduire un mec que tu ne connais pas? »

« Humm... »

Naruto était atterré:

« Sans même savoir comment il est? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est très bel homme. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face au commentaire de la rose. Maintenant plus joyeuse, elle se leva et dit:

« Bien, allons-y alors! Je vais te présenter Neji. Comme ça, Sasuke et Naru pourront en profiter pour s'amuser tous les deux. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Sakura**

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu Naruto rougir autant. Et son brun avait un sourire presque pervers que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Ses joues étaient un peu rougies et, comme ça, ils étaient vraiment adorables. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'ils soient enfin ensembles!

Attrapant la main d'Itachi, je me précipitais vers la sortie. Le beau brun ne râla pas mais je savais qu'être trainé ainsi, comme un boulet, devait-être peu acceptable pour sa fierté Uchiwaienne. Vu la beauté que j'allais lui présenter, il pouvait bien laisser passer cela. Et au fond de moi, j'avais l'espoir de voir ma lumière timide. Même si c'était de loin, j'en aurai été heureuse.

Mais mon désir ne fut pas réalisé. Nous n'eûmes pas à aller jusqu'au quartier des Huyga car Neji se promenait en venant dans notre direction. Malgré ma déception, je lui fit un grand sourire et m'approchais de lui. Il me prit dans ses bras à ma grande surprise. Il n'avait jamais était tactile.

« Hinata est chez Akito. Elle serait surement heureuse de te voir. »

Cachant mon bonheur et mon excitation, je présentais les deux bruns:

« Neji, je te présente Itachi Uchiwa. Il a à te parler d'une affaire importante qui concerne notre avenir à tous. »

Un seul regard m'apprit qu'il comprenait mon allusion. Les laissant en tête à tête, j'entrais discrètement dans la boutique d'Akito. La jeune femme était une grande couturière et elle avait monté sa boutique de kimono. J'avais été jalouse d'elle pendant un certain temps. Elle était une grande amie de mon amour. Elle était belle, douée, gentille, intelligente... je ne faisais pas le poids face à elle. Mais je m'inquiétais pour rien et j'appris qu'elle était mariée et très heureuse avec ses deux enfants.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je franchis la porte d'entrée.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Neji**

La rose nous laissa seuls et je dus faire énormément d'efforts pour ne pas rougir devant son regard ténébreux. Itachi Uchiwa était magnifique... beau comme un dieu... mais il n'était pas pour moi. De près, il était encore plus impressionnant.

Il me fit un sourire charmeur qui fit tomber toutes mes défenses. Mais mon éducation m'empêcha d'être ridicule en rougissant comme un puceau. Mon visage resta donc impassible mais ça n'eut pas d'incidences sur le sourire du beau brun.

« Neji Hyuga, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire. Accepteriez-vous une invitation à diner? »

« Oui. Mais pas maintenant. »

Devant son air interrogateur, je développais:

« Si je ne raccompagne pas Hinata, son père se doutera de quelque chose. »

« Hummm... ce soir? »

J'acquiesçais. Lentement, je me tournais vers le magasin.

« Je vous attendrais ici vers 9 heures. »

Malgré ma peine d'interrompre ma chère cousine et son amie, j'entrais à mon tour dans le magasin. Si nous voulions garder un minimum de liberté, nous devions faire profil bas.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Sakura**

Après un signe de tête à Akito qui me fit un sourire, je me dirigeais instinctivement vers le fond du magasin. Je fis semblant d'admirer les magnifiques tissus et les coupes traditionnelles quand je fus subjuguée par l'apparition. Hinata portait un kimono blanc qui avait surement été réalisé par Akito. Elle était superbe.

Timidement, je m'approchais de la jeune femme qui faisait battre mon cœur.

« Hinata... »

Elle ne fut pas surprise. Elle m'avait probablement entendu approcher, elle était ninja après tout. Je me plaçais dans son dos, à un pas d'elle. Elle se recula et s'appuya contre moi. Heureuse, je refermais mes bras sur elle. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Le moment était magique.

Hinata sépara nos lèvres avant de chuchoter:

« Je t'attendais Sakura. J'espérais te voir. »

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là... »

« Je vais malheureusement devoir y aller. Mais j'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir. Je serais plus libre après mon mariage. Ce ne sera pas la relation rêvée, mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir... »

« Je ferai tout pour que ce mariage ne se fasse pas! Je t'aime Hinata! »

« Moi aussi Sakura. Moi aussi. »

Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir et nous sûmes qu'il s'agissait de Neji. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte. Retenant mes larmes, j'attendis quelques minutes pour me calmer avant de rejoindre Itachi devant la boutique.

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa le haut de mon crâne. Cette action totalement et définitivement anti-Uchiwaienne me remonta le moral.

« Tu verras, on y arrivera! Tu l'auras ta dulcinée! »

Son comportement me fit sourire. Je lui dis doucement, ma voix assourdie par son épaule:

« Merci... »


	14. Chapitre 11

Oui, je sais, je suis en retard ^^ mais c'est la dernière fois que je le dis! (enfin, jusqu'en Septembre XD) car à partir de vendredi prochain, je suis en vacances! (scolaires ^^'')

Donc je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine! (par fiction si je peux ^^)

Et ça commence maintenant! Donc voilà la suite ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

PS: merci à tous pour vos reviews!

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Neji**

« Je sors mon oncle.

-Très bien, mais ne tarde pas.

-Oui mon oncle. »

Une fois les lourds battants de bois fermés derrière moi, je m'autorisais à souffler. La frustration de la situation dans laquelle j'étais, me faisait me sentir incompétent et totalement dépendant de cet homme incompréhensif. Rapidement, je me rendis devant le magasin de kimono qu'appréciait ma cousine. Le magnifique brun n'était pas encore présent. En l'attendant, je laissais mes pensées dériver.

J'étais triste pour Hinata. Ce mariage était plus contraignant pour elle que pour moi. Tout d'abord, son père la considérant comme une incapable, j'aurai tous les droits sur elle et les décisions importantes me reviendront automatiquement. Ensuite, malgré ma frustration d'être lié à une femme, je n'étais pas amoureux contrairement à elle.

Mon instinct de ninja se réveilla. L'Uchiwa était entré dans mon périmètre de surveillance. Mais je savais qu'il s'était presque annoncé ainsi car, s'il l'avait souhaité, il lui aurait été facile de contrer ma vigilance. Il était tellement fort!

Mes pensées furent court-circuitées par la vision qui m'apparut. Le brun était juste magnifique! Il avait passé un pantalon noir à pince de toute beauté et sa chemise blanche était lâche, lui donnant un air négligé et pourtant classe.

« Merci d'être venu, Monsieur Huyga. Nous pouvons y aller? »

J'acquiesçais et fis un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que je le suivais. Mauvaise idée! Lorsqu'il se retourna je me rendis compte à quel point sa tenue mettait en valeur ses fesses et ses longues jambes. Cette constatation me mit dans une position inconfortable et je dus me retenir pour ne pas saigner du nez. Cela n'aurait pas été très discret. Nous marchâmes silencieusement jusqu'au restaurant choisit par le dieu vivant qui m'accompagnait.

**POV Itachi**

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un petit restaurant qui servait, d'après Sakura, les meilleurs sushis de Konoha. Galamment, j'ouvris la porte au jeune homme qui était devenu rapidement mon plus grand fantasme. Il faut dire que le kimono argenté qu'il portait ce soir le mettait très en valeur. Il était absolument sublime!

Une vieille femme nous accompagna vers la table basse devant laquelle nous nous agenouillâmes confortablement.

« Ces coussins sont vraiment délicieux. »

Le brun me regarda, étonné, et me répondit:

« Oui, en effet. »

Son regard montrait son incompréhension face à mon affirmation parfaitement inutile. Mais je devais engager la conversation, qu'importe que je paraisse ridicule en cet instant.

La vieille femme vint prendre notre commande.

« Nous prendrons deux plateaux de luxe s'il-vous-plait. »

Neji me regarda, de nouveau étonné.

« Cette conversation exige le meilleur pour votre charmante personne. »

Croyant que je me moquais de lui, il me lança un regard noir. Je lui répondis par un sourire charmeur que je savais désarmant. Il rougit mais ne répliqua rien. Une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans nous servit de la liqueur de litchi et du jus de cerise. Cette boisson, que j'avais commandé en réservant la table, était légèrement aphrodisiaque et ne pouvait que détendre l'atmosphère.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Neji poussa un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il prit une première gorgée de la boisson. Je bus à mon tour en fermant les yeux sous le goût délicieux.

Après un moment de silence, le brun me demanda:

« Vous vouliez qu'on parle, alors parlons! »

Je souris légèrement en posant la petit coupe.

« Oui, effectivement. Je souhaitais vous parler de votre futur mariage.

-Je l'avais compris. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela vous intéresse.

-C'est pourtant simple. Sakura est une amie proche et elle est amoureuse de votre cousine. Ce mariage la fait beaucoup souffrir, je souhaite donc qu'il n'ait pas lieu. »

Neji finit sa coupe et baissa les yeux.

« Personne ne pourra faire changer d'avis mon oncle.

-Êtes-vous d'accord pour participer à l'annulation du mariage? »

Il leva vers moi des yeux pleins d'espoir, bien qu'il cherchait à cacher ses émotions.

« Comment? Il y a un moyen de l'annuler?

-Répondez d'abord à ma question, je vous pris.

-Oui! Bien sur que je le souhaite! Je suis tout autant prisonnier qu'Hinata dans cette histoire!

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour l'éviter. »

Je me tus pendant qu'un jeune homme nous servait les imposants plateaux. Je songeais que du sport serait nécessaire pour digérer tout cela et j'avais une idée d'un sport plus que plaisant à pratiquer avec le beau brun d'en face.

Agilement, je pris une bouchée avec mes baguettes, faisant semblant de ne pas voir le visage impatient du Hyuga.

« Alors? »

Tranquillement, je posais mes baguettes et plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

« Le seul moyen est que vous acceptiez de vous lier à moi. »

Devant son air étourdit, je continuais:

« Je peux dire que nous sommes liés par la loi du Sharingan et que tout refus de la part de votre oncle pourrait déclencher une guerre entre Konoha et l'Akatsuki. Naruto et Sasuke nous soutiendrons. Une fois ce mariage annulé, nous devrons marier Hinata et Sakura avant que votre oncle ne contracte un autre mariage. Cela peut marcher, mais il faut pour cela que vous acceptiez de vous lier à moi. »

Je le laissais réfléchir en piquant ça et là des bouchées colorées. Il était magnifique ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes après, je lui demandais:

« Que décidez-vous?

-J'accepte, à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Faites-moi votre cette nuit. Je déciderai ensuite si je peux envisager de vivre auprès de vous. »

Cette décision me surprit grandement.

« J'accepte, bien entendu!

-Dans ce cas, allons-y! »

Je le retins par le poignet.

« Ne gaspillons pas ce plat délicieux! Surtout que le gingembre est aphrodisiaque. »

Il rougit mais ne protesta pas et se rassit tranquillement.

**POV Neji **

Nous finîmes de manger en silence. Itachi se leva pour aller régler. Malgré mes protestations, il insista pour payer le tout et ne ma laissa pas le choix. Il vint ensuite me chercher et nous sortîmes côte à côte. Sachant qui pourrait nous accueillir pour la nuit, en toute discrétion, je pris le poignet de mon futur amant pour l'entrainer derrière moi.

Après quelques instants, nous arrivèrent devant un dojo. Celui-ci appartenait à mon meilleur ami et je savais qu'il nous accueillerait sans poser de questions.

« Neji?

-Bonsoir Lee. Nous avons besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Peux-tu nous accueillir?

-Oui, bien sur! Entrez. »

Nous suivîmes le brun qui s'était grandement assagit depuis qu'il était professeur de Taijutsu dans ce dojo.

Il ouvrit une pièce dans le fond où un large lit se trouvait. Itachi entra mais mon ami m'attrapa par le bras.

« Je ne poserai pas de questions, tu le sais bien. Mais es-tu sur de ce que tu fais? »

Je lui fis un de mes rares sourires:

« Plus que sur! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi! »

J'entrais alors dans la chambre à mon tour et refermais les portes coulissantes derrière moi. Le beau brun était déjà torse-nu et mon corps réagit directement à cette vision. Je me collais à lui et lui chuchotais:

« Tu es un homme magnifique Itachi. »

Il se pencha alors sur moi et posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Enivré, j'approfondis le baiser. Je passais mes bras derrière sa nuque en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je me rendis compte à cet instant qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que moi.

Pour me venger, je collais plus encore mon corps au sien, frottant indécemment mon érection contre sa jambe. En gémissant, le plus beau des hommes me prit en poids et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille frottant mon sexe contre ses abdos. Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi. Frustré qu'il ne soit pas encore en moi, je m'enroulais encore plus autour de lui, collant nos deux corps au maximum. Je me frottais à lui comme une chatte en chaleur et je mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool et du gingembre. Après tout, il avait dit lui-même que c'était aphrodisiaque, il ne devrait pas m'en vouloir!

Mais plus que tout, c'était ses lèvres que je ne pouvais lâcher. J'étais totalement en son pouvoir. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut interminable, Itachi entreprit de me déshabiller. Je me tortillais contre lui, à la fois pour l'aider et pour ne pas perdre sa chaleur. Une fois que je fus nu, il entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mais j'avais trop besoin qu'il me possède pour accepter cette longueur insoutenable:

« Itachi! Viens tout dessuite! »

Il rit doucement et j'étais étonné de la voix rauque qui était sortis de ma gorge. Pour se faire pardonner de l'attente, il m'embrassa profondément. Ensuite, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il descendit entre mes jambes et prit en bouche ma douloureuse érection. Un cris sonore sortit de mes lèvres. Me voyant déconnecté, Itachi enfonça profondément un premier doigt en moi.

« Ah..ah... Ita...ah...Itachi! Plus vite! Hummm... »

Je le sentis sourire sur mon sexe ce qui me fit gémir à nouveau. Rapidement, pour ne pas me faire trop languir, le brun me prépara avec ses trois doigts. Arrivant au point de non-retour, j'eus la force de le prévenir:

« Ahh... Ita... je... ahhh..hummm...je viens... Ahhhh! »

Mais il ne se recula pas. Mon amant avala ma semence avant de m'embrasser. Partager mon goût avec lui me fit rebander à nouveau.

« Itachi... viens... ahhh... maintenant! »

Le brun s'éloigna légèrement pour déboutonner son pantalon. Je l'aidais à le descendre le long de ses jambes accompagné de son boxer. Quand son sexe fut à l'air libre, je gémis d'anticipation.

Il me pénétra alors d'une seule poussée. Un cris sortit de nos lèvres. La sensation, bien que douloureuse, était délicieuse!

« Vite! Vite Ita! Bouge! Ahhhhh... »

Mon amant bougea rapidement en moi, me donnant de profond coups de bassin. Criant, je lui demandais d'aller plus vite, plus fort... Son membre imposant m'apportait plus de plaisir que je n'en avais jamais ressentis, même avec Naruto. Et ce ne fus rien comparé au plaisir fulgurant que je ressentis lorsqu'il frappa violemment ma prostate.

Pour faire taire mes cris, Itachi m'embrassa voracement. Encore quelques vas-et-viens et j'éjaculais fortement entre nos deux corps. Il me suivit bien vite en se déversant en moi. Il s'appuya un instant contre mon torse pour reprendre sa respiration avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à mes côtés, sur le dos.

Je me réfugiais contre son torse et il me prit dans ses bras avec une expression attendrit.

« Alors?

-Je te garde! »

Il rit légèrement et me dit:

« Tu sais que tu changes totalement de personnalité après le sexe?

-Et alors?

-Rien. Mais c'est trop mignon! »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et nous nous endormîmes ainsi, rassasiés et heureux.


	15. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Itachi**

Le lendemain, nous nous dirigions tous vers le bureau de Tsunade. Neji et moi étions accompagnés de Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura. Après des salutations rapides à l'Hokage, je demandais aux autres de m'attendre dehors. Je me retrouvais alors seul avec la blonde.

« Que puis-je pour toi Itachi?

-Je viens pour changer les thermes de notre contrat.

-Quoi? Mais c'est impossible! Tu nous as promis la paix!

-Je sais, mais une nouvelle donne entre dans l'équation. »

Tsunade baissa la tête. Je la savais lasse de toutes ces histoires.

« Donnes tes conditions Uchiwa!

-Il se trouve que mes capacités héréditaires ont désigné mon compagnon. Tout comme Sasuke s'est vu attribuer Naruto.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela!

-C'est le Mangekyou Sharingan qui provoque cela.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot! »

J'eus une moue ennuyée:

« Je me moque de se que vous croyez ou non. »

La blonde soupira:

« Bien, qui est-ce?

-Neji Hyuga.

-Forcément! Je crois encore moins à cette histoire! »

Je lui fis un sourire complice:

« Voyons, Hokage, vous ne souhaitez pas que vos protégés soient malheureux! N'est-ce pas? »

Elle me rendit mon sourire:

« Et Neji?

-Il est tout à fait d'accord.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Si vous n'annulez pas ce mariage, notre contrat sera rompu!

-Vous ne pouvez rompre ainsi un contrat!

-Nous avons longtemps été considéré comme des anarchistes. Dites-vous que c'est vrai. »

Tsunade soupira de lassitude:

« Très bien.

-Merci. »

Après m'être incliné, je sortis du bureau. Mes compagnons de fortune me regardèrent, plein d'espoir. Je ne leur fis qu'un signe de tête. Nous en parlerions au domaine Uchiwa.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Neji **

Je ne savais pas si c'était pour faire bonne figure, mais Itachi me prit la main. Cela me fit rougir fortement devant les regards amusés ou moqueurs de nos amis et des ninjas que nous croisions.

Quand nous arrivâmes aux quartiers des Uchiwa, j'admirais discrètement les lieux. Beaucoup de travaux étaient à faire pour que cette partie de la ville reprenne sa valeur d'antan.

Itachi nous mena au bâtiment principal où il s'était installé avec Sakura. Celle-ci nous fit du thé pendant que nous nous installions autour de la table basse.

« Naruto! Tiens-toi tranquille dix secondes!

-Mais je veux savoir! Je suis inquiet moi!

-Attend Sakura! Et tais-toi! »

Je cachais mon sourire derrière ma main pendant que le couple se disputait. Quand Naruto me regarda, je lui fis un sourire pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir tourné la page. J'avais toujours su qu'il l'aimait. J'étais très heureux pour eux, même si je ne le montrais pas.

« Le thé est prêt! »

La rose nous servit délicatement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais, en tant que ninja qualifiée, elle ne montra pas son impatience.

Elle s'assit enfin et Naruto souffla discrètement sous l'œil courroucé de Sasuke.

« C'est bon! Je n'allais pas te renverser de l'eau dessus non plus! »

Ah... pas si discret que ça en fait.

« Eh! C'est pas de ma faute! Elle est bouillante ton eau! »

Itachi était exaspéré ce qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher:

« Et si on parlait de choses constructives?

-Oui, grand frère. Racontes-nous tout ça. »

Pour se venger d'une manière que je trouvais tout à fait puérile, il prit sa tasse dans ses mains et souffla sur le liquide chaud.

« Itachi... là c'est moi qui m'impatiente!

-Désolé Sakura. Bon, alors tout va bien pour le moment. Tsunade est avec nous et doit voir avec le conseil pour faire pression sur les Hyuga. Du moins, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle va faire.

-Le conseil ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Ce sont tous de vieux croutons qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez!

-Je sais bien Naruto, mais il faut essayer quand même.

-Et si ils refusent? »

Le silence se fit à la suite de ma question. Chacun d'entre nous but une gorgée de sa tasse. Sakura rit de la grimace du blond qui avait dut se bruler la langue. Sasuke eu un sourire moqueur. Si Naruto avait bien une qualité, c'était qu'il savait détendre les atmosphères les plus lourdes.

Itachi reprit la parole:

« Si ils refusent, je retournerai auprès de mes compagnons d'armes. Vous, vous choisirez votre voie.

-Si tu parts, je parts aussi grand frère! »

Je vis Naruto serrer la main de Sasuke à cette réponse.

« J'aime Konoha, mais je ne peux pas la choisir à Sasuke. Si vous partez, je viendrai avec vous.

-Je ne peux pas renier ma famille. Même si je suis prisonnier de ce mariage, je ne peux tourner le dos à mes racines.

-Tu devrais partir avec eux. Je resterai sur Konoha pour protéger Hinata de loin. Et ce serait plus crédible après qu'Itachi ait dit que vous étiez destinés, non? Tu pourrais toujours revenir plus tard!

-Et peut être que tout ira bien! Qui vous dit qu'on aura des problèmes?

-Tu es trop optimiste Naruto... »

Sakura baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. Pour lui remonter le moral, je lui dis:

« Vous pourriez vous enfuir toutes les deux. Si Hinata renonce à l'héritage, je serai le seul prisonnier de cette famille. Et en appuyant sur l'histoire d'Itachi, je pourrai refuser tous les mariages arrangés.

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Et on doit attendre la réponse de Hiashi.

-Sakura a raison. Ne nous précipitons pas. »

Chacun de nous acquiesça. Nous finîmes notre thé devenu tiède. Sakura demanda à Itachi:

« Quand auras-tu la réponse de Tsunade?

-Je retourne dans son bureau ce soir. On mange ensemble après? Nous aviserons à ce moment là. »

Nous acquiesçâmes à nouveau. L'ainé des Uchiwa avait raison, nous aurions le temps d'imaginer des plans « d'évasion ». Pour l'instant, j'avais très envie de me retrouver dans ses bras et Sasuke et son blond avaient l'air de vouloir un peu d'intimité. Sakura dut sentir ce besoin car elle s'exclama:

« Bon, moi je vais faire les boutiques pour me détendre! Je vais voir si Ino peut m'accompagner! À ce soir! »

Elle prit son sac à main en vitesse et s'enfuit en courant.

« Dis Sasu... on monte? »

Le dit « Sasu » rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge.

« Hummm... si tu veux. »

Devant le regard amusé de son grand frère, le brun prit le blond par le bras et l'entraina dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de ma vue, je me levais et me collais contre mon amant. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et j'en ronronnais presque. Il m'embrassa sur le front et je fus touché par ses gestes tendres si loin de l'image de l'Uchiwa froid et hautain. J'étais totalement sous le charme...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Sakura**

« Eh la blonde! T'es là? »

Ino sortit de l'arrière salle en fronçant les sourcils sous l'œil amusé de sa vendeuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gros front? »

Je ris en m'approchant des deux jeunes femmes pour leur faire la bise.

« Tu vas bien Saru?

-Oui merci! Et toi Sakura?

-Oh, moi ça va! Je peux te piquer ta blonde?

-Oui, bien sur!

-Ehhh! Et moi alors? J'ai pas mon mot à dire peut être? »

Nous rigolâmes toutes les trois.

« Bon, aller, je te suis mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi! »

Après un salut de la main, nous abandonnâmes Saru et nous nous rendîmes au « centre-ville » de Konoha. Sur un coup de tête, j'entrais dans le magasin de kimono où j'avais rejoint Hinata.

« Ino, j'aimerai que tu m'aides à trouver un kimono de cérémonie.

-Un kimono? Pour quel genre de cérémonie?

-Un mariage... »

Elle me regarda, inquiète, mais ne dit rien. Après de nombreux essais, nous choisîmes un kimono blanc aux dessins roses et verts. En choisissant un kimono traditionnel, j'espérais faire plaisir à Hinata.

« On prends un thé? »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, sachant que j'aurais le droit à des questions. Nous saluâmes Akito avant de nous diriger vers un salon de thé traditionnel.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Naruto**

J'étais allongé sur le torse de mon brun et ma main caressait lentement la peau pale. Nous venions de faire l'amour et je me trouvais dans un état de félicité total.

« Dis, tu le pensais? »

Je levais mon visage pour pouvoir voir celui de mon amour.

« De quoi?

-Que tu me choisirais à Konoha si ça se passait mal?

-Oui, bien sur! Je t'aime, et maintenant que je t'ai, je refuse de te perdre! »

Sasuke se baissa vers moi et posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Un sourire niais prit place sur mon visage et je m'allongeais sur lui. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et l'ambiance s'échauffa à nouveau. Alors que je lui dévorais le cou, il me demanda:

« Tu en veux encore? T'es insatiable toi! Hummmm... »

Il ne put continuer car je lui fis perdre la tête grâce à mes baisers et mes caresses. Le stresse de l'attente me rendait affamé sexuellement. J'allais faire ne sorte que l'après-midi passe rapidement.


	16. Chapitre 13

Nous voici à un tournant de cette fiction. Elle est bientôt finis. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Chapitre 13**

**POV Neji**

Je me reposais contre le torse de mon amant. Naruto et Sasuke étaient montés depuis peu et le silence s'était installé. J'étais bien ainsi, apaisé. Je me voyais très bien m'enfuir avec ce beau brun, même si quitter Konoha m'arracherait le cœur. Mais si j'avais une seule chance de pouvoir être heureux auprès d'un homme si parfait que je ne le méritais pas, il ne fallait pas que je la laisse partir.

Itachi était perdu dans ses pensées et il caressait distraitement mes cheveux. Tout en l'observant discrètement, je me dis que, si il devait m'être retiré, je devais en profiter. Je me levais et, devant son regard interrogatif, lui dit:

« Je vais aux toilettes. »

Je me déshabillais entièrement sous mon kimono. Ensuite, je rejoins le bel homme. Devant son regard fixe, je m'agenouillais devant lui et défis sa braguette.

« Que fais-tu Neji?

-Laisse toi faire s'il-te-plait. J'en ai besoin. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement et je sortis son membre mou de son sous-vêtement. Pour l'aider à durcir et le lubrifier, je léchais consciencieusement son sexe, faisant attention à laisser une bonne quantité de bave dessus. Lorsqu'il fut bien dur, je soufflais sur son membre ce qui le fit gémir. Je l'enjambais alors en relevant mon kimono et disposais son gland contre mon entrée. Sans préparation préalable, je m'embrochais sur lui. J'haletais sous la douleur et quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Itachi me prit contre son torse et la douleur se renforça encore. Tendrement, il lécha l'eau salée puis, pour me détendre, il imprima des mouvements de vas et viens sur mon sexe qui avait débandé.

Lorsque je fus de nouveau dur et que les sensations n'étaient plus que pur plaisir, je m'accrochais à ses épaules et commençais à me retirer pour revenir avec plus de force. Nous gémissions tous les deux de plaisir. Le kimono qui cachait nos ébats me tenait chaud mais le frottement des habits rendaient la scène encore plus érotique. Je me relevais encore et changeais d'angle avant de me rabaisser sur lui. Son membre imposant cogna alors violemment une zone très sensible en moi et un cris puissant sortit de mes lèvres.

Itachi me prit par les hanches pour m'accompagner dans mes mouvements et accélérer ainsi le mouvement. Lorsque mes cris furent trop bruyant, il me ballonna de ses lèvres. Ce moment me parut une éternité avant que je ne rende les armes et que j'éjacule entre nos deux torses. Épuisé, je continuais les mouvements malgré tout pour que mon amant soit délivré de ce plaisir inconditionnel. Lorsqu'il me suivit, le sperme chaud coulant entre mes jambes faillit me faire rebander. Mais j'étais trop épuisé. Je me laissais couler contre son torse. Mon membre était à demi-tendu et son sexe au repos était toujours en moi. J'étais tellement bien ainsi. J'aurai voulu que cela dure éternellement. Je m'endormis ainsi, le visage enfouit dans son cou.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Ino**

« Alors, expliques moi tout! »

Je voyais qu'elle était gênée et je savais que si je ne la poussais pas à parler elle ne le ferait pas.

« Je risque de partir de Konoha.

-Quoi? »

J'étais abasourdis. Ma meilleure amie me laissait tomber.

« Mais pourquoi? »

La rose était au bord des larmes.

« Tu sais que j'aime Hinata. Je ne pourrai supporter de vivre loin d'elle. Et notre amour n'a pas d'avenir à Konoha.

-Je comprend. »

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes pour la consoler. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et j'avais du mal à retenir les miennes. Mon amitié avec Sakura était une constante dans ma vie et je savais que c'était la même chose de son côté. J'espérais au moins qu'elle serait heureuse avec son amour, autant que je l'étais avec le mien.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Itachi**

La fin de l'après midi approchait et je me préparais à aller voir Tsunade. Neji et moi nous étions rhabillés avant que mon frère et son blond descendent. Nous étions assis tous les quatre derrière un thé en attendant le retour de Sakura.

Celle-ci arriva rapidement, un faux sourire sur le visage. Elle alla se coller contre Naruto et Sasuke, loin d'être jaloux, lui servit une tasse de la boisson chaude. Je laissais planer quelques instants de silence avant de me lever.

« Bien, je vais y aller. Attendez moi ici. Sakura, prépares nos affaires au cas où...

-D'accord.

Je partis donc en quatrième vitesse vers le bureau de l'Hokage. À peine étais-je entré que je savais déjà qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. La blonde avait un visage sombre et ne s'était même pas levée à mon arrivée.

« Ils ont refusé?

-Oui. Les Hyuga ont des appuis trop importants pour que les vieux du conseil n'acceptent de plier sous l'Akatsuki.

-Je comprend. Combien de temps avons nous?

-J'annoncerai votre disparition dans quatre heures.

-Très bien. »

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je m'arrêtais avant d'ouvrir la porte et me tournais vers elle.

« Tsunade.

-Oui?

-Merci. »

Elle me sourit ce qui rajeunit son visage. Je partis ensuite tranquillement. Une fois sortis du bâtiment, je me mis à courir jusqu'au domaine Uchiwa. Lorsque j'entrais dans le salon, les quatre jeunes se levèrent, interrogatifs.

« On part. »

Sakura fondit en larmes dans les bras de Naruto pendant que mon frère, Neji et moi rassemblions nos affaires.

« Je dois aller chez mon oncle pour récupérer discrètement mes affaires et proposer à Hinata de nous accompagner.

-Si elle ne vient pas, je reste ici moi aussi! »

Sakura venait de parler, des sanglots dans la voix. Neji et moi acquiesçâmes silencieusement.

Quelques minutes après, je fermais les volets et les portes et nous partîmes en courant vers le quartier des Hyuga. Neji fut le seul à entrer pendant que nous nous cachions un peu plus loin. Naruto réconfortait toujours Sakura pendant que j'admirais le dos finement musclé de mon amant. Je m'étonnais d'être déçu qu'il ne m'ait pas donné un baiser avant de partir...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Neji**

J'avais du prendre sur moi pour ne pas embrasser Itachi et je le regrettais maintenant. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas de raison que je ne le rejoigne pas rapidement, non?

Je traversais les différents couloirs lentement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des serviteurs sur moi. Je saluais tout le monde, comme à mon habitude, et m'arrêtais quelques instants dans le salon.

« Bonjour mon oncle.

-Bonjour Neji. Tu as un moment? Je devais justement te voir pour régler quelques détails sur le mariage. »

Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire hypocrite.

« Je suis un peu fatigué. Peut-on remettre cette conversation à plus tard?

-Oui, bien sur. Va te reposer! »

Je partis vers ma chambre mais la dépassais l'air de rien. Quelques mètres plus loin, je m'arrêtais devant une porte. J'y tapais trois coups et une voix douce et féminine demanda:

« Oui? »

J'entrais et fermais la porte derrière moi. Ma cousine me regardait avec des yeux doux.

« Qui a t-il Neji?

-Nous partons. »

Hinata perdit son sourire et son visage se fit plus sombre.

« Je vais prendre mes affaires. Je pars dans quelques minutes. Si tu veux faire ta vie avec Sakura, pars avec moi. Sinon, j'espère que tu seras heureuse ici. Adieu. »

Le cœur serré, je quittais ma presque-sœur sans me retourner. Je me dépêchais d'aller dans ma chambre et de rassembler mes affaires pour le départ. Silencieusement, je fis mes adieux à cette chambre dans laquelle j'avais toujours vécu.

Trois coups furent frappés sur ma porte.

« Oui? »

Hinata entra. Elle avait quitté ses traditionnels kimonos de cérémonie pour sa tenue de combat.

« Je te suis.

-Passons par la fenêtre.

-D'accord. »

Je passais devant elle et sautais sur le toit d'en face. Elle m'envoya les bagages et me rejoint ensuite. Discrètement, nous fîmes le tour de la maison principale. Quand elle nous vit de loin, Sakura fondit en larmes et je sentis que ma cousine était bouleversée elle aussi. Mon regard capta le soupir de soulagement d'Itachi et mon cœur battit plus vite.

Hinata tomba dans les bras de sa rose et elles s'embrassèrent passionnément. Les retrouvailles gênèrent particulièrement Sasuke qui se racla la gorge et dit:

« Nous n'avons plus que trois heures. Nous devrions peut être partir non? »

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes tous les six pour la cachette secrète de l'Akatsuki, devenant ainsi des ennemis de Konoha.


	17. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! L'épilogue arrivera très bientôt ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Chapitre 14**

**POV Hinata**

Les yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil, je déposais un baiser sur l'épaule qui me faisait face avant de me lever. Je passais une robe de chambre à l'occidentale en admirant les belles courbes dénudées de ma rose.

Une semaine était passée depuis notre fuite, et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quitter Konoha m'aurait été aussi facile. D'ailleurs, Sakura et Neji n'avaient pas l'air de regretter leur choix eux aussi.

Je quittais la chambre à pas de loup pour laisser mon amour récupérer de notre nuit agitée, et je rejoignais mon cousin dans un salon à quelques pas de ma chambre.

En fait, la planque de l'Akatsuki était beaucoup plus confortable que ce que je pensais! Une fois passé la caverne servant de hall d'entrée, Itachi nous avait fait passer par un passage secret qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec du sang de nukenin. Nous nous étions alors retrouvés dans une grande salle servant pour les réunions. Au milieu, il y avait une table ronde et des tabourets en pierre tout autour. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki nous y attendaient. Et nous avions tous été très bien accueillit.

Après les présentations, nous sommes sortit par la seule porte de la salle qui était opposée à l'entrée secrète. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés dans une salle de séjour, très confortable, séparée en trois partis. En face de l'entrée, une cuisine moderne, toute équipée, prenait une petite partie de l'espace. À notre gauche, la plus grande des partis contenait une immense table entourée de chaises. À notre droite, de confortables canapés entouraient quatre tables basses disposées en carré. C'était le coin salon, le coin repas et le coin cuisine comme nous l'avait précisé Deidara, un petit blond hystérique mais très sympa.

Ensuite, nous avons découvert nos chambres. Tout autour de la salle, six portes ouvraient sur des couloirs. La disposition de ces couloirs faisaient penser au soleil. Et le long de ces couloirs, plusieurs portes donnaient sur des chambres. Itachi nous expliqua qu'une grande partie de ces chambres étaient vides et qu'elles servaient lorsqu'ils recevaient de nouveaux membres. Implicitement, cela voulait dire que nous étions désormais considérés comme des membres de l'Akatsuki. Sakura et moi nous installâmes dans la chambre à côté de celle de Naruto et Sasuke, alors que Neji prit place dans la chambre d'Itachi.

D'ailleurs, Neji était en ce moment perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire un peu niai sur les lèvres. Cela me fit sourire à mon tour. Mon cousin filait le parfait amour même si je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ressentait Itachi pour lui. Était-ce de l'amour ou une simple histoire de sexe?

« Bonjour Hinata. Bien dormis? Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Je veux bien du thé s'il-te-plait. Et oui, j'ai très bien dormis. Et toi?

-Magnifiquement bien! »

La réapparition de son sourire niai me fit rire et je m'approchais de cet homme que je considérais comme mon frère. Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je m'appuyais contre son torse pour lui poser un baiser sur le front. Ensuite, je retournais m'assoir entre les moelleux coussins du canapé.

Je n'y restais pas longtemps seule car une magnifique jeune femme vint se blottir contre moi. Je lui souris tendrement et nous nous embrassâmes passionnément.

« Bonjour Sakura. Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

Mon ange se décolla de moi et fit un sourire à Neji.

« Je veux bien un thé s'il-te-plait. »

Puis elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je caressais ses cheveux en me disant que j'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

« Voilà Mesdemoiselles. »

Neji nous servit sur la table basse face à nous. Je le remerciais en lui souriant. Il me rendit mon sourire. L'avenir était radieux.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Naruto**

Sasuke, Itachi et moi nous tenions sur la falaise, à quelques lieux de notre cachette. Une équipe de trois ninjas se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers nous. C'était trois hommes que je ne connaissais pas, ou peut être de vu. Cela voulait dire que Tsunade ne souhaitait pas qu'entre en compte des sentiments tels que l'amitié dans cette mission. Elle voulait qu'elle soit accomplie à tout prix.

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent au bas de la falaise. Un faucon noir vola jusqu'à nous et nous dit:

« Nous sommes envoyés par le village caché de Konoha. Acceptez-vous de nous écouter? »

Itachi répondit froidement:

« Nous acceptons de vous écouter si votre parole est courte. »

Le faucon disparut dans un nuage de fumée et les trois ninjas reprirent leur course autour de la falaise. Nous nous mimes dos au précipice pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air rassuré mais essayaient de le cacher.

« Un conseil s'est réunis d'urgence à Konoha. La fuite de plusieurs de nos ninjas les plus puissants inquiète nos concitoyens. Avec leur aide, l'Akatsuki peut facilement raser notre ville bien aimée. Nous souhaitons que la paix perdure. L'union entre Neji Hyuga et Hinata Hyuga est désormais de l'histoire ancienne. Nous demandons à Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji et Hinata Hyuga de revenir à Konoha.

-Nous ne prendrons aucune décision immédiate. Laissez-nous quelques instants. »

Les deux frères et moi nous éloignâmes un peu. Discrètement, Itachi me dit:

« C'est à vous de décider. Vois avec eux si vous rentrez ou non à Konoha. Après tout, vous aimez profondément cette ville. Je comprendrai si vous décidiez de partir. »

Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon brun et lui dis:

« Je ne parts pas sans toi Sasuke. »

Son sourire soulagé me renforça dans mes positions: ma vie n'était plus à Konoha.

« Je vais voir les autres. »

Je partis donc en courant vers la planque. Les autres m'attendaient déjà dans la pièce de réunion. Sasori demanda:

« Alors? Ils sont nombreux? Ils viennent pour se battre?

-Non, ils viennent pour que la paix perdure. Hiashi a accepté d'annuler le mariage. Je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix en fait. »

Hinata et Neji se sourirent. C'était effectivement une bonne nouvelle. Mais je n'avais pas finis:

« Ils veulent que nous rentrions à Konoha. »

Les visages se fermèrent. Finalement, nous étions vraiment bien ici. Personne pour nous juger, une vie de rêve et un amour épanouit...

« Pour ma part, je reste ici. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne Sasuke! »

Le regard de Neji se fit plus grave:

« Je ne sais pas comment Itachi voit notre relation, mais je préfère rester prêt de lui le temps qu'il m'accepte dans sa vie. Je l'aime et, si je dois rester silencieusement derrière lui, je le ferai. Même s'il ne veut plus de moi un jour. »

Son regard s'était fait triste. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Sasuke m'avait dit qu'Itachi s'était beaucoup attaché à lui et qu'il comptait le garder prêt de lui aussi longtemps que Neji le souhaitait.

Sakura et Hinata se regardèrent. On aurait dit qu'elles se parlaient par télépathie. La rose prit ensuite la parole:

« J'aime Konoha, mais elle a empêché que nous nous aimions Hinata et moi. L'Akatsuki est celle qui nous a unis. Nous restons! »

C'est donc tout sourire que je rejoignis mon amant et son frère. Prenant un air sérieux, je me plaçais face aux émissaires et leur dis:

« Nous restons ici. Nous sommes aujourd'hui des membres à part entière de l'Akatsuki. Mais nous aimons Konoha et les gens qui s'y trouvent. Nous acceptons votre demande de paix. Nous souhaitons pouvoir nous rendre dans notre ville d'origine de temps en temps. Nous ne voulons plus être considérés comme des nukenin mais comme des protecteurs discrets. Quelle est votre réponse? »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent et celui qui devait être le chef d'équipe dit:

« Nous allons porter votre demande à l'Hokage et au conseil. »

Ils s'inclinèrent et disparurent dans les airs.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Sasuke**

Cela faisait quatre jours que les émissaires de Konoha étaient allés mener notre demande à Tsunade. Nous attendions avec crainte sa réponse car aucun d'entre nous ne voulait être l'ennemi de notre ville d'origine.

Allongé contre le torse de mon blond, je me posais milles questions qui m'inquiétaient plus que ce qu'elles devraient. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il me demanda:

« Que t'arrives t-il mon cœur? Tu as l'air inquiet... »

Je soupirais et posais un baiser dans son cou.

« Je t'aime et je suis heureux que tu restes ici avec moi. Mais...

-Mais? »

Je voyais dans ses yeux que je l'avais perturbé. Mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'il doute de mes sentiments pour lui. Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de reprendre:

« Tu as abandonné tout espoir de devenir Hokage. Ça a toujours été ton rêve! Et, maintenant qu'il se réalise enfin, tu quittes tout pour moi. J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles plus tard! »

Il me fit un sourire rassurant avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Ce contact effaça mes doutes et mes craintes. Lorsque nous manquâmes d'air, il se recula légèrement et me dit:

« C'est mon choix et je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir pour ça! Et cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne rêvais plus d'être Hokage. La réalité m'a rattrapé et m'occuper des papiers et de l'administration ne m'intéresse pas trop. Et j'ai occupé ce poste pendant quelques jours donc j'ai quand même atteins mon objectif! »

Nous nous sourîmes et nous embrassâmes à nouveau.

« On n'a plus qu'à attendre d'avoir la réponse de Konoha. Et tout sera parfait!

-Oui! »

Nous restâmes allongés l'un contre l'autre. Notre amour était plus fort que tout et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Neji**

C'était mon tour de monter la garde. Assis sur un rocher, j'attendais avec impatience un message ou un signe de Konoha. Nous ne savions pas d'où il viendrait ni comment il viendrait.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je montais la garde quand mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Une forme volante arrivait à toute vitesse dans ma direction. Je me mis debout sur le rocher et tendis le bras lorsque je vis un aigle. Il était magnifique. De taille moyenne, ses plumes étaient argentées, sa tête était noire et ses yeux dorés. À sa patte était accrochée une missive officielle, scellée par sceau de Konoha.

Fébrile, je décrochais la lettre et l'ouvrit:

« _ Bureau de l'Hokage de Konoha, _

_Le ****** **** _

_Cher ninja de Konoha, nouveaux membres de l'Akatsuki,_

_Un conseil s'est tenu ce matin et nous avons débattu de votre demande._

_Il se trouve qu'elle est parfaitement réalisable et qu'il serait bienvenu pour notre ville de recevoir de l'aide de l'Akatsuki. _

_Votre présence dans Konoha pourrait également être rassurante pour la population civile, surtout après les temps durs que nous avons traversé. _

_Nous souhaitons la paix et nous sommes conscients qu'elle ne se fera qu'avec vous._

_Il n'y a qu'une demande de notre part. _

_Nous demandons à Naruto Uzumaki, sixième Hokage, d'assumer son rôle et de venir léguer ses fonctions avant de prendre sa retraite. _

_L'aigle qui vous emmènera cette missive s'appelle Hiroshi. Il restera prés de vous et servira de liaison entre l'Akatsuki et Konoha._

_En espérant que cela vous conviendra..._

_Tsunade, cinquième Hokage de Konoha »_

Une autre lettre avait été glissé dans la première:

« _J'espère que vous serez heureux là où vous êtes et vous avez intérêt à me rendre visite les mômes! Naruto, j'espère que tu viendras rapidement pour nommer quelqu'un car je compte moi aussi prendre ma retraite et que les anciens sont sur des charbons ardents! À bientôt! _

_Tsunade »_

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je m'élançais alors vers la planque, les précieux papiers dans la main et l'aigle majestueux volant derrière moi.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**POV Itachi**

Mon amant arriva en courant, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Avisant les lettres et l'aigle, nous nous approchâmes de lui.

Naruto reconnu l'aigle car il lui tendit le bras. Le rapace se posa dessus et se laissa caresser par le blond.

« Bonjour Hiroshi. »

Étonné, mon frère lui demanda:

« Tu le connais?

-Oui, bien sur! C'est un des cinq aigles qui délivrent les courriers officiels de Konoha!

-Tant mieux, ça lui fera une connaissance ici car il reste avec nous. »

Neji me tendit les lettres. Je les lus puis les fis passer. Pendant que les autres prirent part de la décision du conseil, je pris Neji dans mes bras. Sa surprise me fit sourire, surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions. Il était vrai que je ne me laissais pas vraiment aller à ce genre d'effusion mais j'étais vraiment heureux qu'il reste près de moi.

Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant qu'Hinata et Sakura lisaient à leur tour la missive. Elles se tombèrent dans les bras quand ce fut fait et la lettre passa dans les mains de Deidara.

Tout le monde était heureux de cette nouvelle. Hiroshi fut le bienvenu parmi nous et, pour fêter la décision du conseil, nous sortîmes du saké et des tasses à thé. Quand je vis la rose embrasser sa brune, je me dis que l'avenir était vraiment radieux pour nous...


	18. épilogue

Bonjour à tous! Voici donc l'épilogue de Semblable Opposés! Cette fiction a duré plus longtemps que ce qu'elle aurait dut mais bon... ^^

Je n'ai plus que deux fictions en cours maintenant qui sont Paris et Une étrange maladie. Je ne posterai plus qu'un chapitre tous les quinze jours (une semaine Paris, l'autre Semblable Opposés) car j'ai commencé un nouvel OS:

OS, UA, OOC

Itachi/Naruto

rating M

Biographie d'un saxophoniste

**résumé:**

Naruto Uzumaki, jeune biographe, doit écrire la vie d'Itachi Uchiwa, un saxophoniste japonais mondialement connu. Il le suit dans ses voyages musicaux jusqu'en France pour le festival de jazz de Juan les Pins.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! (c'est inspiré de mes vacances au Festival de Juan justement ^^)

Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt sur d'autres fictions! ^^

**Épilogue**

**POV Hinata**

« Akira, arrête d'embêter ton frère!

-Mais maman, c'est lui qui a commencé!

-Non, c'est pas vrai!

-Les jumeaux, ça suffit!

-Oui maman. »

Je soupirais. Sakura me sourit et m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Tu as bien plus d'autorité que moi avec eux!

-Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

-Ouais c'est ça... »

Elle rigola légèrement. Bien sur, pendant ce temps, les jumeaux avaient recommencé à se battre. Ils s'adoraient mais étaient tout le temps entrain de se chamailler.

Je regardais avec tendresse mes fils s'agiter. Akira et Kyoshiro avaient sept ans depuis peu et se ressemblaient comme des clones. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux longs et noirs que Neji et moi, et les mêmes yeux blancs.

Un petite bouille rose courut vers nous et se colla à Sakura.

«Maman! »

Nous sourîmes toutes les deux tendrement. La petite fille de quatre ans leva vers nous ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants. Je la pris dans mes bras et Saku caressa ses longs cheveux roses.

« Qu'y a t-il Chiro?

-Tonton Itachi il a dit que je lançais mal les shurikens!

-Tu sais que tonton Itachi est sévère mon cœur. Il ne voulait pas être méchant. »

La petite puce sécha ses larmes et sauta de mes genoux. Elle nous fit un grand sourire puis repartit en courant. Agacée par leur cinéma, je dis à mes fils:

« Vous pourriez suivre l'exemple de votre sœur et aller vous entrainer avec vos pères!

-Oui maman! »

Ils partirent en courant à leur tour. Nous sourîmes à nouveau et ma rose vint s'assoir contre moi.

La vie dans l'antre de l'Akatsuki était on ne peut plus agréable!

Après l'arrivée de la missive de Tsunade, nous étions réellement devenu des membres de l'Akatsuki. Le changement de look avait été marrant à mettre en place. Il se trouve que les nuages rouges nous avantageaient assez!

Puis, Sasuke, Neji et Itachi avaient accompagné Naruto à Konoha. On ne les avait pas revu dessuite car notre blond avait organisé toute une série d'épreuves pour désigner le nouvel Hokage. À la surprise de tout le monde, Konohamaru fut désigné et il était le plus jeune Hokage de toute l'histoire de la ville. Tsunade avait donc pu prendre sa retraite et elle était venu nous rendre visite en raccompagnant nos hommes.

Le train-train prit place. Nous n'étions plus considérés comme des déserteurs mais comme une organisation à part qui pouvait rendre certains services en échange de finances. Seules les villes s'étant placées sous notre protection comme Konoha et Suna ne pouvaient pas être au cœur des missions. Et si un de ces services nous paraissait injuste ou cruel, nous ne le réalisions pas, encaissant quand même l'argent. C'était pour dédommager le déplacement inutile. Et puis, nous faisions du tourisme.

Puis, un jour, j'eus envie d'avoir des enfants. J'avais toute ma vie était conditionnée dans ce sens et aujourd'hui, cela s'envolait avec mon amour pour Sakura. Comme je ne souhaitais pas la rendre triste, je gardais cela en moi et je devins petit à petit dépressive. Bien sur, mon ange s'en aperçut, et après m'avoir tiré les vers du nez, elle s'était jetée sur Naruto, lui demandant si il pouvait nous faire des enfants. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie! Sans surprise, Sasuke fut totalement contre cette idée. Mais le blond lui dit que ce serait bien que nous ayons des enfants à nous quatre. Ils auraient deux papas et deux mamans donc ils seraient deux fois plus gâtés.

Il fallut un moment avant que nous n'acceptions l'idée d'avoir un enfant de quelqu'un d'autre que de notre amour. Itachi nous proposa d'adopter, mais je lui dis que ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir un enfant avec nos gênes, nos caractères physiques.

Sasuke et moi nous fumes donc les premiers à nous « accoupler ». C'était vraiment étrange, pas désagréable, mais l'idée de tromper ma Sakura m'avait longtemps fait pleurer. Je la suppliais d'attendre avant de le faire aussi. Puis je tombais enceinte. Ma rose décida de s'occuper de moi et de tenter plus tard avec Naruto. Puis les jumeaux sont nés. Ils me ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau mais ils avaient les sharingans de Sasuke.

Tous les quatre, nous en étions complètement gagas. Cela fit bien rire les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, déjà un peu plus nombreux. Lorsqu'ils eurent quatre ans, Sakura et Naruto tentèrent de leur donner un petit frère. C'est une petite sœur qui arriva, ressemblant à la fois au blond et à ma rose.

Notre petite famille au grand complet, nous continuâmes notre vie dans l'antre secrète, rythmé par les missions, les biberons, et les bêtises des jumeaux.

La petite fleur suivait son père comme une ombre et criait partout qu'elle serait la futur Hokage.

Neji et Itachi ne se séparèrent jamais. Ils étaient devenu un vrai couple et ils s'aimaient profondément. Ils avaient adopté un petit garçon qu'une mission avait rendu orphelin. Sa mère avait été tuée par son mari qui était un trafiquant d'arme. Suna avait donné l'ordre de le tuer et c'était eux qui étaient sur l'affaire. C'est comme ça que Ryu, âgé de six mois, était entré dans la famille.

Mais Neji pensait qu'il était dommage que le byakugan s'éteigne avec nous. Il avait donc payé une jeune femme pour qu'elle porte son enfant. C'est ainsi qu'était né Hizashi. Le bout de choux avait un an dans trois jours et adorait son grand frère âgé de trois ans.

Hizashi ressemblait aux Hyuga et portait l'œil tant recherché. Notre famille était véritablement complète avec sa venue et nous n'envisagions pas d'avoir de nouveaux enfants. Tous les cinq donnaient déjà assez de vie à notre communauté. Ils étudiaient avec nous les arts martiaux en attendant leur onze ans et leur entrée dans l'école ninja de Konoha.

Notre histoire se finit ainsi et la relève est assurée. En attendant, mon rôle de mère n'était pas finie et j'avais encore beaucoup de soucis à me faire pour nos enfants.

« Maman! Akira n'arrête pas de m'embêter! »

Et cette histoire là ne faisait que commencer!

**FIN**


End file.
